


Conditioning Therapy

by lizrat66



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Tony Stark, Coercion, Daddy Kink, Dark Steve Rogers, Diapers, Doctors & Physicians, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feeding Kink, Infantilism, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mental Coercion, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, S&M, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: Tony Stark is 24 years old, married to Steve Rogers who is also Captain America and part of the Avengers.  Steve tries to instigate age play wanting control over Tony in and out of the bedroom but Tony is resistant.  Steve is determined to have Tony as his baby and will do anything in his power to make it happen.Tony is teetering on the edge of a breakdown, Steve with Pepper's help orchestrates his fall, enabling him to get what he wants. Mountain Rise Conditioning Centre is about to get a new patient.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is 24 years old, his parents died in a car crash when he was 16 years old. He took over Stark Industries at the age of 18 after being kidnapped and held captive by terrorists on the orders of Obadiah Stane. He built the suit and escaped but never became Iron Man or had the arc reactor fitted in his chest.
> 
> Obadiah was killed by a recently revived Steve Rogers after another attempt on Tony's life. The Avengers moved into Stark Tower to help protect Tony and because he offered up a number of floors as a base for Avenger Initiative.
> 
> Steve wanted Tony for himself from their first meeting but had to sit and watch his wild behaviour for 3years until at the age of 21 Tony finally agreed to go on a date with stick in the mud Captain Steve Rogers.
> 
> Two years laters they married after Tony stepped down as CEO naming Pepper Potts as his replacement and becoming Head of R&D, the unofficial mechanic and weapons expert for the Avengers.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony is a test tube baby carried by a surrogate late in Howard and Maria's lives after she failed to conceive naturally, hence the change of age for Tony.
> 
>  
> 
> Steve came out of the ice aged 28 as it was towards the end of the war when he crashed. So he is 34 years old when this begins.
> 
>  
> 
> The medical, therapy and science aspects of this story do not reflex reality what so ever, it is all a product of my somewhat warped imagination.
> 
> As usual with anything I tend to write Steve is not always a nice person, he loves Tony in his own warped way but wants total control over him and will go to great lengths to get what he wants. Pepper is a bitch as usual because I don't like her.
> 
> If you feel that any of this is triggering please do not read.

CONDITIONING TREATMENT

 

Pepper signed off on the last document a small secretive smile gracing her lips, glancing briefly across at Captain Rogers she noted the slight upturn to one corner of his mouth and the minute nod of acknowledgement. Placing to platinum fountain pen to one side she slid the documents into their leather case before passing them across her desk to the Centre’s lawyer who had accompanied the Conditioning Centre’s Co-ordinator sitting opposite her.

 

“Gentlemen I trust that you will remember the terms of our contract and the NDAs that you and all your staff have signed. There will be severe consequences if any word of Mr Stark’s time with you is leaked.”

 

The Co-ordinator bristled, offended at Ms Potts words, just as he opened his mouth to give a sharp retort he felt pressure on his arm. 

 

“Ms Potts I can assure you of the utmost confidentiality of all our staff at the Mountain Rise Conditioning Centre. There’s never been any incidents of disclosure of treatment for any of our high profile patients.”

 

The lawyer rose from his chair to place the leather document folder in his brief case and motioned for the Co-ordinator to rise, after shaking hands with both the CEO of Stark Industries and Captain Rogers they followed her personal assistant through the large glass office doors to the elevator.

 

Settling back in her seat she motioned for Captain Rogers to come stand beside her to await their next appointment, this was the one that would need all her considerable negotiation skills and for Steve to play the part of the distraught loving partner who hated having to go to such lengths to ensure his husband’s personal health and safety.

 

Judge Edwards and his assigned court clerk/recorder were escorted to her office within minutes and once settled in the comfortable chairs facing her she drew a breath and began to speak.

 

“Thank you for coming to Stark Industries to discuss this matter, I know it is not the usual way of dealing with this kind of decision making but you can understand the necessity for keeping this out of the public arena for the time being.”

 

“Be that as it may this will be the only time this happens, I am doing this as I was a friend of Howard Stark and he would would be saddened to see the Stark name being dragged through the public courts. 

 

Now I have read through all the medical papers submitted to my office, I have viewed the video evidence and also the written submissions by yourself, Captain Rogers and members of the Avengers. Before I make my final decision I would like to hear personally from yourselves how you decided on such a drastic plan of action.”

 

Pepper and Steve had been expecting this request and after much discussion had decided on tailoring the classic good cop bad cop routine to fit their needs.

 

“Judge Edwards firstly I thank you for allowing this meeting to take place here, as you know I was Mr Stark’s personal assistant for a number of year before being made CEO of Stark Industries three years ago. During this time, I have seen the decline in Mr Stark’s health and mental stability which was greatly exacerbated by his kidnapping and torture in Afghanistan.

 

Whilst his marriage to Captain Rogers provided some stability in his personal life for a time and even improved his involvement with his Company, it has unfortunately not been enough and his more erratic and disturbing behaviour has once again come to the fore.

 

As CEO of Stark Industries and his closest friend I cannot let this go on any longer. I have to put the welfare and the Company and its workforce above my personal feelings in this matter as much as it may pain me do do so. Mr Stark is no longer capable of making rational decisions in regards to Stark Industries, he has been closed out by the Board on my instructions due his failure to produce or complete work and the dreadful behaviour and decision making he displayed during the merger talks with Hammer Industries and Stone Inc. which put the takeover of both Companies in danger and could have lost Stark Industries over nine hundred million of dollars.”

 

Steve placed a comforting arm round Pepper’s shoulders as she managed to squeeze a solitary tear from her eye, it would not do for the Judge to think she was a complete cold hearted bitch. She jabbed Steve’s foot with her dagger like stiletto heel to remind him it was his turn take the stage.

 

“Judge Edwards I love my husband so much and only want to do what is best for him, it breaks my heart to have to do this but all else has failed and I am at my wits end as to how to get my poor darling the help and he desperately needs and deep down really wants with out putting this plan into action.

 

He is the love of my life and I would be devastated if anything happened to him because I had not done my utmost to get him the medical help he requires to face and deal with his physical and mental health problems but is to scared to do so on his own. 

 

I have a note here that I would like you to see and read, I would appreciate it if the contents were not disclosed word for word in the court documents if possible as they are highly personal and private, but I think will show you that in his own way Tony has given his permission for what we are requesting.”

 

Steve pulled a folded slip of paper from his pocket and passed it over to the Judge. Judge Edwards put on his reading glasses to peruse the words on the creased and tear stained paper.

 

********* ********** *********** **************** *********** *************** 

 

Steve,

I love you so much and hate that I am doing this to us, I need help but am to scarred I feel like such a failure, I was so sure that I could keep my demons a bay with just your love but I cannot do this on my own anymore.

I wish that I never had to make any decisions and could just be free, that this great overbearing pressure that is slowly crushing me would disappear.

I want a life with you, to have a family, to not be a fuck up and scream all night with the nightmares from Afghanistan and my childhood. 

I wish I had never been born, or that I could have grown up to be the perfect partner that you deserve.

I love you Steve please, please help me..

Tony

************ *************** ***************** **************** *************

 

“Hmm highly disturbing, this reads like a suicide note but there are no mentions in any of the medical files of a recent attempt.”

 

“Oh no Judge Edwards, this was left on my pillow as an apology after the last argument Tony and I had over him getting some professional help. Tony promised me before we got married that he would stop drinking and self medicating and that he would never try to kill himself again. The last attempt was just before we met and was because of the chronic pain he was suffering due to his injuries received during his kidnapping in Afghanistan. Unfortunately he never kept his promise in regard to the drinking and misuse of various medications.”

 

Judge Edward’s contemplated the stern faced CEO and the obviously emotionally devastated Captain Rogers. Two very different people but both appeared deeply invested in the health and wellbeing of Anthony Stark. He had already made his decision based on the facts he had read in the secure court papers submitted the day before but hearing the private testimonies of the two closest people to Mr Stark cemented his decision.

 

“Captain Rogers, as the primary judge in this competency hearing I declare that Mr Anthony Edward Stark does not have the mental capacity or competency to make decisions in regards to his mental and physical medical needs or in the running of Stark Industries. It is the decision of this court that he be placed under your Conservatorship with the added caveat that Ms Potts remains as CEO of Stark Industries and signs off on all major decisions you make in relation to Stark Industries.

 

I understand that Mr Stark has been admitted to Mountain Rise Conditioning Centre, you may now proceed with the medical treatments that have been recommended and any others that they or you may feel are required or needed. 

 

The Court will need to be kept updated with regards to the Conditioning treatments and their success or lack of so that a determination can be made on the length of Conservatorship. I am going to personally oversee this case to ensure maximum privacy for yourselves and Mr Stark. I will arrange to visit the facility with yourselves in one month to view the subject’s progress.”

 

Edward’s had heard about Mountain Rise’s rumoured secret treatments, this was his opportunity to actually see for himself and maybe partake of what was supposedly on offer for a select few visitors and investors. His court clerk placed the legal documents on Ms Potts desk acting as witness for the signatories. A final stamp with his court seal of all the documents sealed Stark’s fate for better or worse. Edwards’s dismissed the clerk to drive the documents back to be filed.

 

“My office will contact your chambers when a date has been arranged for your visit Judge Edwards. My chauffeur is waiting outside to drive you home, I have had a small gift delivered to you home as personal thank you for the tact and discretion you have shown in dealing with this matter. Happy will remain outside your home to see that it is returned once you have finished making use of it. If you find that you would enjoy playing with you’re your gift again or anything similar just ring the number on this card, there will be no charge.”

 

Slipping the card into his wallet Edward’s nodded before making a hurried exit, his cock twitching in his pants at the thought of his gift, there was no mistaking the silver edged card with the engraved phone number.

 

“That went a lot smoother than I expected Ms Potts, I get the feeling that you may have been doing some behind the scenes manipulation.”

 

Steve easily picked Pepper out of her chair placing her on the edge of her desk before sitting in her seat. Spreading her legs wide he placed her Louboutin clad feet on the arms, exposing the top of her silk stockings as her skirt rode up to show her lace covered mound. Seconds later the tiny scrap of lace fluttered to the floor, pushing two fingers up into the tight heat of her wet cunt he twisted his his fingers until he found her g spot, enjoying the way her pussy clenched around his fingers with each thrust. Keeping a constant pressure on her spot he grazed his thumb over her clit coaxing the small nub from its hood.

 

“Mmmm Steve that’s it, god your fingers are magic the always get me hot and wet, ready for your cock to split me in two.”

 

Pepper ground down on his fingers as the pressure on her clit mounted, she could feel her juices soaking his fingers as her orgasm simmered just out of reach. Bracing herself with one hand on the desk she reached up to undo the buttons of her blouse exposing her white lacy bra. Steve’s face nuzzled her breast mouthing her nipple through the thin fabric, the small nub hardening under his questing tongue.

 

“Oh fuck! Steve get that fat cock of yours in my pussy now! I have a two o’clock meeting with the board, come on I am going to need a post orgasm high to get through dealing with the misogynistic old bastards.”

 

Just as fast as he had disposed of her panties she found herself impaled on his cock with one hard thrust as he lay her down on the desk her legs over his shoulders. One of Steve’s large hands held her in place as he pounded into her pussy, he massaged her clit with his other hand until the swollen red nub throbbed and pulsed as her cunt milked his cock to fill her tight channel.

 

Steve tucked his dick back in his trousers before helping Pepper off the desk, even with one nipple exposed and cum running down her stocking clad thighs she was still an intimidating sight. Steve and Pepper both preferred more submissive partners and if not for the need to provide an heir for the company he and Pepper would never have indulged in a physical relationship. Tony had agreed to the need for an heir but did not want to father a child himself, to scared that any child of his blood would inherit all his bad genes. Pepper had agreed to be a surrogate on the condition that she raised the child as she saw fit, Steve had no interest in raising a baby. The only one he wanted was his Tony once his Conditioning Treatment made him more amenable to the kind of behaviour that he expected from his baby boy.

 

“I am going to head over to Mountain Rise to settle in Tony and watch the start of his treatment. I will be staying there for the next few days, don’t hesitate to contact me for an update on his progress or if you need me to sign anything on Tony’s behalf for Stark Industries.”

 

Pepper adjusted he bra and buttoned her blouse, she would need to change her stockings and skirt before the meeting, perhaps she would forgo her knickers and give the old bastards one last thrill before she ousted the lot of them. With the shares she had been secretly buying back and Steve having Conservatorship of Tony’s holdings they would have enough to buy out the remaining board members and have total control of the Company.

 

“I am certain that when we meet with the Judge in a month’s time he will confirm that the Conservatorship should be made permanent and that the transference of all Company and Personal Assets will be given the green light. 

 

Steve you will need to ensure that Tony’s stay at Mountain Rise is successful and I am giving you fair warning that the Judge is going to want to personally examine Tony himself so you need to be prepared for that. Do not let your possessiveness ruin all that we have worked for, one hour of sharing will ensure that Tony and Stark Industries will be under our control forever, you will have the relationship you have always wanted from Tony and I will keep Stark Industries running as the top fortune 500 Company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a manipulative bastard.
> 
> Mountain Rise may looks lovely from the outside.
> 
> Steve meets with Tony's Doctor and Nurse.

Chapter 2

 

Mountain Rise Conditioning Centre was set in beautiful grounds, lush green grass with perfectly maintained flower beds bordered the large gravel drive leading up to the modern white walled two floored building, large tinted glass panels let in light whilst preventing any view of the inside. The high wall surrounding the grounds was covered with a specially bred fast climbing briar rose, the beautiful white roses and deep green leaves hiding the large razor sharp thorns. The few trees that dotted the grounds all stood clear of the walls, any low hanging branches were pruned back to the main trunk which was also covered with the same climbing briar rose plant. To enter the grounds, you had to pass through intricately carved large wooden gates.

 

Steve handed the key to the Mercedes AMG-S65 to the receptionist to be secured in the small safe behind the reception desk, a security precaution insisted on by the Centre, the car had been that last one ordered by Tony and he had never had the chance to drive it, Steve had never understood his passion for high performance cars often aghast at the amount of money Tony spent without thought on his car collection, but the drive to the Centre had been exhilarating with the speed and thrum of the powerful engine as he raced along the freeway. He would definitely be taking each powerful car out for a spin over the next few weeks of Tony’s stay.

 

Having been escorted to Dr Gottlieb’s office he sipped on his coffee as he waited for Tony’s doctor to arrive. The office was decorated in muted creams and browns, all the seating soft leather, the book cases filled with hide bound books, one wall hung with many photos which he presumed were of clients that had successfully passed through the Centre. The huge glass floor to ceiling window gave a expansive view of the grounds, the whole set up exuded a feeling of calm and tranquillity immediately putting him further at ease after the stress releasing car journey.

 

Dr Gottlieb entered followed by stocky stern faced woman dressed in navy blue scrubs with white crocs.

 

“Good afternoon Captain Rogers, I apologise for not being here to greet you but there was a small incident with your husband that needed my attention. I would like to introduce to you Senior Nurse Anna Meyer who will be Tony’s main conditioning carer during his stay at our facility, Matron is highly qualified, has worked with me since the inception of my Conditioning Treatment Regime and the opening of Mountain Rise.”

 

Meyer stepped forward to shake his hand after Dr Gottlieb, her handshake was firm and he could now see the broad expanse of muscles under her scrubs which he had thought was fat when she had first entered the office. There was a no nonsense aura emitting from her, the look in her eyes daring you to disobey her orders, Steve found himself unintentionally standing to attention as though he was facing his old drill sergeant. 

 

“Dr Gottlieb you mentioned a problem with my husband, is Tony alright? I had hoped to be here earlier but the meeting with the Judge took longer that I had expected.”

 

There was no need to let him know that he had been fucking Pepper on her office desk, he could still smell faint traces of her cunt juices on his fingers.

 

“Nothing to be alarmed about Captain Rogers, just Mr Stark coming round earlier than anticipated from his detox treatment, he was quite distressed by all the equipment attached to his body and the restraints so we had to inject him with a mild sedative. He is resting now but will be awake and alert for our first session. 

 

Now shall we begin by discussing the Conditioning treatment plan in place for Mr Stark and any amendments that you wish to make due to the outcome of your meeting with Judge Edwards, there are also a range of new experimental treatments that have just been approved for trials by the Medical Board which may be beneficial in Mr Stark’s case.”

 

Thirty minutes later Nurse Meyer led him through a second set of security doors to the suite where Tony would be staying until his Conditioning had been successfully completed. The lounge area had soft carpeting with low cushioned sofas, the large screen TV had the appearance of a mirror when not in use. An arch way led dining area with a small fully functioning kitchen off to one side. Frosted glass panelled doors led to the guest bedroom and en-suite. Steve looked round in approval it was understated yet tastefully done with no hint of this being part of a medical facility.

 

Nurse Meyer handed him a slim key card.

 

“This suite is for your exclusive use during Mr Starks stay with us, all medical personnel will enter Mr Stark’s room through the medical corridor so you will have full privacy, though this door is Mr Stark’s medical room, please ensure that he does not have access to this area during the early part of his Conditioning treatments it is very detrimental the the mind set of the patient.”

 

For the first time in 72 hours Steve set eyes on his husband, the Centre had been adamant that for the period of the first two detoxes no family members could be present. The initial aggressive processes of flushing out all the alcohol, drugs and other toxins and waste was highly unpleasant and distressing for the patient even though they were sedated. 

 

Tony lay against a mound of pillows in the middle of the large hospital bed, his wrists were captured in soft restraints against the bed rails, his mittened hands twitching occasionally. The pale blue blanket and crisp white sheet ended at his bare chest, securely tucked under the mattress. Steve could just make out the ankle restraints covered by the folded comforter at the end of the bed. A nasal cannula was clipped to his nose and and IV port taped down on his arm.

 

Tear filled eyes turned to him as he entered the room, his poor baby looked so sad and lost.

 

“Steve thank god you have found me, please get me out of here I don’t like this place, I don’t know what is going on they will not tell me anything, that nurse with you just keeps saying to me it is for my own good and I will be a better person after conditioning, what the hell does that even mean?

 

I promise if you get me out of here right this minute I will stop drinking completely, I will take my meds properly and you can call that therapist you are always wanting me to see. I will even go to board meetings and sleep when you want me too. Please Steve this place is scary and that nurse gives me the creeps.!”

 

Steve strode over to the bed, cupping his scared husband’s tear stained face he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead then his lips. 

 

“Baby it is to late for that now, you and I both know that you keep breaking you promises. You are sick both physically and mentally and it is time for you to face the fact you need medical intervention to help you become well so that you can be the husband I want you to be and that you vowed to be at our wedding. I hated to do this but you left me no choice, Judge Edwards this morning placed you under my Conservatorship indefinitely.”

 

Steve was confident that this would be the case after the Judge’s visit to the Centre, so he saw no reason to inform Tony differently.

 

“Pepper is going to continue running Stark Industries, you never have to worry about a board meeting again. You will have strictly supervised and scheduled workshop hours, but if that beautiful brain of yours comes up with a new concept or design out of those hours you will need to get permission from myself, Pepper or Jarvis to gain access. You will only have to attend product launches in the U.S occasionally as you will still be the face of Stark Industries.”

 

Steve could feel Tony shaking and gasping for breath as he spoke, with the help of Anna he released the restraints and gathered up his trembling husband, on seeing him naked apart for what looked like an adult diaper he wrapped him in the blue blanket before sitting in the armchair by the side of the bed.

 

“Shhhh Tony baby, shhh no need to cry or be frightened, I am going to take such good care of you, you will never have to worry about anything ever again. All you need to concentrate on is being a good boy for me, being the sweet loving Tony that I know is hidden deep inside, that innocent little boy that never got a change to thrive and be loved as he should have been, this time you will have a Daddy and a husband that will love and protect you always.”

 

Steve continued rubbing circles on Tony’s back, peppering his forehead with soft kisses as his fragile husband work through what he had said. Unable to resist he could not help slipping his hand under the blanket to feel the thick diaper covering Tony’s bottom, the crinkle of the outer covering had his cock twitching he had not expected his boy to be diapered so early on in his conditioning.

 

“No, no no, Steve this is all wrong, how can you do this to me I thought you loved me. Please let me speak to Pepper she would never have agreed to this, she is my best friend along with Rhodey, Rhodey is not going to let you do this to me. I want to speak to my lawyers we can get this all sorted out, the Judge will see that it is all a stupid mistake and dissolve the Conservatorship. 

 

Steve I love you, we can work this out by ourselves, please don’t destroy our marriage by taking away my right to make my own decisions. Once I am home we can just pretend none of this ever happened. 

 

Come on Steve I am starting to get really pissed off with this, get these stupid gloves of me and I why the fuck am I wearing a diaper, these people are nuts! Steve come on this joke is not funny anymore. I need to get back to work I have designs and upgrades to finish for Pepper, Bruce and I are close to a breakthrough in our water filtration system and Natasha and Clint’s equipment need to be assessed for damage and repaired before their next assignment.”

 

Tony wriggled of Steve’s lap, staggering slightly on his weakened legs, leaning away from Steve he tried to push the diaper off but without the use of fingers he could not get a good enough grip, growling in frustration he tried to bite at the straps securing the padded hand restraints. 

 

“AAAhhhh Fucking hell! Get these things off me now! Steve so help me god I am going to punch your perfect teeth out if you don’t fucking well undo these straps. Once we are home you are relegated to the couch for the next six months, Christ I am going to lock myself in the workshop and drink a whole bottle of Whiskey just as a fuck you, you bastard!”

 

Steve could not help smiling at the sight of Tony throwing a tantrum complete with foot stamping and screaming. His poor baby looked anything but threatening in just his diaper and padded mittens, his pale cheeks flushed pink, arms windmilling as he loudly protested his frustration and ire at the awful treatment being inflicted on him. The smile dropped off his face the minute Tony mentioned alcohol, this was no longer funny he was not going to allow his baby to slip back into his bad habits. 

 

Reaching forward he grabbed Tony’s waist pulling him back onto his lap, he hissed in pain when one Tony’s bound hands hit his nose and another blow landed on his cheek. Quickly wrapping one arm round the smaller man’s waist to hold him securely against his chest he grabbed both wrists holding them tight. Nurse Mayer who had been watching stepped forward, pulling a soft strap from her pocket she proceeded to bind both hands together.

 

“That is quite enough of that behaviour, we do not tolerate physical violence in any form by our patients to others. You will not be allowed the use of your hands until you can be trusted not to lash out, now you will apologise to Captain Rogers and he will decide on a suitable punishment for a naughty boy.”

 

Tony had been shocked out of his temper when he realised he had hit his husband not once but twice, his mind flashed back to the make-up hidden bruises that used to adorn his mother’s face and arms. He could remember the explosion of pain when Howard had drunkenly struck him across his cheek as a small boy. 

 

“Steve I am so sorry, please don’t hate me I didn’t mean to do it I was startled when you grabbed me and I just lashed out blindly. I promise it will never happen again, don’t leave me I love you so much.”

 

Tear filled eyes silently pleaded with Steve to believe him, Steve took a deep breath before speaking, this was the perfect opportunity to get his loves agreement to the Conditioning therapy programme that had been devised especially for him. It would go much easier if Tony believed that he had chosen for himself. 

 

They had dabbled in age play as a way to relieve his stress but Tony had been resistant, unable to get completely into his little headspace. Unwilling to allow it to become a regular part of their life not comfortable with giving up total control, he was happy to be the submissive partner in the privacy of their bedroom but was aggressively alpha in his behaviour in his everyday life. His poor baby was torn inside out by the struggle to maintain his public mask, it was no wonder he had turned to alcohol and prescription drugs to help him function in a world that on one hand wanted him to produce all the tech and robotics everyone wanted but at the same time watched and waited for him to finally break under the constant strain of being Tony Stark billionaire, inventor, philanthropist, owner of Stark Industries and director of R&D.

 

“Tony sweet heart I love you but I cannot go on like this, I just cannot bear to see you hurting yourself anymore, things are going to have to change. This latest breakdown has shown me that I had to take control and make the hard decisions about your health and mental wellbeing, you are no longer capable making those decisions for yourself. I want you to listen to Dr Gottlieb’s prognosis and to the Conditioning therapy regime, can you do that for me baby?”

 

Tony could feel his heart thundering in his chest when Steve said he could not go on unless things changed. Tony knew that he would never survive if Steve left him, he couldn’t go back to being alone again it would kill him. The anger he felt at Steve and Pepper for filing for Conservatorship over him paled in comparison to the absolute panic he felt at the thought of Steve leaving him.

 

“Ok Steve, will you be with me when I see the doctor? I’m scared, I love you and will do anything you want but please don’t leave me.”

 

Smiling, Steve wrapped Tony in a tight embrace kissing the top of his head.

 

“Sweet heart of course I will be with you, apart from being your husband and loving you I am now legally responsible for all aspects of your health and wellbeing. All you need to do is listen to Dr Gottlieb and be a good boy for me, can you do that for me darling? You do want to make me happy don’t you so that we can be together?”

 

"Yes Steve, I want to get better for you, I promise I will I do anything that is needed to make you happy, just want us to be together.”

 

Steve smiled that small soft smile that seemed to be especially for Tony, he could feel himself melt under the look of love shining from his beautiful blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve really love's Tony in a diaper, needless to say Tony is not happy and makes it known.

Chapter 3

 

Anna was impressed with the way Captain Rogers emotionally manipulated his husband with just the right amount of threat and laying on of guilt. Stark would no doubt throw more tantrums and fight against all the changes Conditioning therapy would bring in his life but she was confident Captain Rogers would prevail. It was time to get Stark cleaned and dressed for his appointment. Test number one that she knew he would fail, it was set up for failure on the patient’s part and would show the paying client he was correct in pursuing the treatment, also giving an opening for the doctor to discuss the more extreme measures of treatment for such an out of control patient.

 

“Captain Rogers I need to get Mr Stark cleaned and dressed for your appointment, please can you lay him back on the bed.”

 

Easily lifting Tony, he placed him on the foam mat laying on top of the bed.

 

“Nurse Meyer, I think there is no need for continuing to calling him Mr Stark it is much to formal given the nature of the Conditioning therapy he is going to be receiving, please use Anthony or Tony, after all you are going to be spending a great deal of time with him during his stay.”

 

“Now Tony I am going to give you quick sponge bath and then get you changed and dressed, you will feel much better with a clean diaper and some soft cosy pyjamas to keep you warm.”

 

Tony had been starting to relaxing under the constant carding of Steve’s strong fingers through his hair, froze at the mention of diapers and cosy pyjamas, what the fuck was the delusional woman going on about.

 

“Absolutely not, are you fucking crazy or something, I am an adult I can get washed and dressed on my own and there is no way you are making me wear a bloody nappy I am quite capable of pissing and shitting in a toilet when I need too! 

 

Steve take these stupid gloves off of me right now, I will not stand for being treated like an idiot child, tell the stupid bitch to fuck off, its obvious that this place is fucking nuts. Let’s go home, we can find another therapist, preferably one who is not as fucking mental as the people they are treating.”

 

Tony by this time was sitting up, bound arms flailing as he spoke, kicking out his leg he knocked the clothing and diaper off the bed along with the wash basin and sponge. How could they treat him like this he could feel himself starting to shake with anger and his stomach cramp with the stress of everything. When the stupid bitch tried to grab hold of his ankles he pushed into her with both feet so that she stumbled backwards giving him room to roll off the bed, ducking under Steve’s arms he ran for the door only to find with his hands bound in the hospital restraint mittens he could not get any purchase on the handle.

 

“No! No! No oooh…. Let me out!” he screamed hitting and kicking at the door, suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his belly then the trickle of fluid from his anus. Shocked into stillness, he could feel his face burning with embarrassment, he dared not move or turn round for fear of seeing the look of absolute disgust on Steve’s face. Tears leaked from his eyes as he tried to silence his whimpers.

 

“Anthony Edward Stark Rogers! That is quite enough, march your backside straight back to bed right this moment, I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour. How dare you treat Nurse Meyer with such disrespect, you will apologise to her immediately, but don’t think for one moment that you are not going to be punished for such behaviour. I am very disappointed in you, especially after you just minutes ago promised that you would listen and do everything needed to get better and make me happy.”

 

Shivering at the hard tone of voice, unable to look up from his feet he shuffled back to the bed, there was no way he would be able to climb back on as it was raised to high and his limbs were already trembling with exhaustion.

 

“Tony if you require help you will ask politely for assistance, there is no shame in admitting you are unable to do something. Now Nurse Meyer has been waiting patiently to bath and change you, I believe it is time that you showed her what a good boy you can be.”

 

There was a hard undertone to his words, Tony hated when Steve spoke in that way to him, made him remember the way Howard always sound so disappointed and angry whenever he deigned to speak to him. There was only one response to that tone of voice.

 

“Nurse Meyer I am sorry that I pushed you away I hope I did not hurt you, please can you help me back on to the bed. I would be grateful if you would assist me in getting ready for my appointment with Dr Gottlieb.”

 

Moments later he was once again laying on the soft foam bathing mattress, keeping his eyes closed he tried to block out the press of Nurse Meyer wiping down his trembling limbs. As soon as he felt the the rip of the diaper tab he covered his flaming face with his now free hands.

 

“Now Anthony there is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about, loose bowel movement is a natural side effect of your detox treatment, that is why you have the diaper on. Less embarrassing for you to have any accidents contained and more hygienic, your sphincter will take some time to recover its tightness and since you still have one more detox treatment ahead of you to completely flush out all the toxins from your body it will be awhile before you have control over your bladder and bowel movements.”

 

As she talked she efficiently removed the soiled diaper, washed his genitals then taped him into a clean diaper. The cannula port on his arm was then covered with a bandage to keep it secure.

 

“There we go I bet that feels much more comfortable, now let’s sit you up and get you into these lovely pyjamas that your Captain Rogers bought specially for you.”

 

Tony sat docility as she dressed him, not even protesting when she slipped thick fluffy socks on his feet. He tried to pull his hands back when she went to replace the mittens but a sternly voiced ‘Tony’ from Steve made him drop them back on to his thighs.

 

“There we go, you need these on to stop you scratching at your skin and trying to knock the cannula out. It would not do for you to try pulling out any of the tubing during your detox as you will not be sedated for the final detox treatment.

 

Come now, it is time for your appointment with Dr Gottlieb. Captain Rogers can assist you to walk as it is only a few doors down to his office, you need to start exercising your leg muscles as you have been in bed for the last three days.”

 

Tony looked adorable in his pale blue fleece pyjamas with fluffy white clouds floating on them his hair mussed and his feet clad in the white fluffy socks with paw print grips on the bottom to stop him slipping as he walked. As his arm circled Tony’s waist to help him stand he could not resist slipping his hand under the elastic waist band to touch the padded diaper, he felt the same thrill as before as the waterproof outer crinkled under his fingers.

 

As he helped him walk towards the doctor’s office he noticed the change in Tony’s gait, apart from the obvious slowness instead of the usual rushed stride there was a slight bow-leggedness to his slow shuffle. Ha! of course, the padded diaper between his thighs meant his sweet heart couldn’t close them fully making it difficult to walk straight legged. He would need to look further into the best kind of diapers for his baby, the utilitarian hospital ones would not do at all. 

 

The specialist website where he had purchased the cute pyjamas and some other items of clothing for Tony’s stay at the Mountain Rise had had a whole section devoted to disposable and cloth diapers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Doctor Gottlieb.
> 
> The Doctor and Steve are both manipulative bastards.

Chapter 4

 

Dr Gottlieb ushered them into his office indicating for them to sit in the two chairs by his desk. Steve could see how nervous Tony was so he pulled the chairs close together enabling him to keep his arm around his trembling husband. 

 

“Captain Rogers it will be best if we get straight on with our first session as I can see that Tony is tired and stressed, this is perfectly natural at this stage of detox but once the final detox is finished and we establish a set routine of sleep, feeding, exercise and play he will steadily regain his energy and put on some much needed weight. Of course we will have to be careful of what he eats and drinks whilst his stomach heals so the dietician will provide you with a daily menu which must be strictly adhered to.

 

I understand that Nurse Meyer has already discussed why diapers must be worn, daily enemas will also be needed to flush out any build up of harmful bacteria. I recommend the introduction of a butt plug to aid in his sphincter muscles regaining their tightness, anal sex can provide a vigorous work out for these muscles as well.

 

Tony physical health with be constantly monitored by Nurse Meyer, she is fully qualified enact any changes that she feels are required to ensure his physical well-being. Mental health wise she has a lot of experience and will be involved with some aspects of Tony’s Conditioning therapy, I will be working directly with Tony, working through all his mental health issues and guiding him along the the therapy path that we have decided is the most appropriate for him.

 

Now Tony, I know this is all very frightening and scary for you but there is no turning back from this path we are on, you can work with us to make things easier but if you chose to fight us all the way I want you to know that here at Mountain Rise we do not give up or turn away a difficult patient. Our success rate is 100% we do not believe in failure and work tirelessly to with family to ensure that the right conditioning therapy is evolved to match their loved one special requirements.

 

After a thorough investigation of your medical records concerning both your physical and mental health since birth and many discussions with your husband and Ms Potts it is clear that your extreme lack of a normal childhood and the abuse suffered at the hands of Howard Stark have greatly impacted on your ability to function as an adult. 

 

You lack the social and mental skills to converse and interact with other adults on a daily basis in a manner that is socially acceptable to the majority of society, you have never had any boundaries set for your behaviour so regularly create situations where you fail to see the disruption and upset that your actions cause. 

 

You constantly lash out verbally and sometimes physically as you have no control over your emotions and are constantly on the defensive against people discovering how scared and alone you really feel. 

 

Due to the unique way your genius brain works you are constantly switched on as it were and have not developed any methods of powering down and just relaxing. You feel the need to proof your worth at all times so that people will like you and admire you, if you are not inventing or building equipment you see yourself as lacking any kind of value.

 

Therefore, a decision has been made for Paraphilic, infantilism Conditioning Therapy as the correct course of treatment in your situation. I understand that you and Captain Rogers have indulged in mild forms of age play with a submissive sexual element in the past but you found it difficult to let go your adult mind set, here at the Centre we will provide you with the mental and physical techniques to find your little mind set and to explore all aspects of what that might entail for you in your relationship with Captain Rogers.

 

You will learn to give full control of yourself over to your caregiver and in return enjoy the freedom of being loved and wanted just for yourself and not for your money, intelligence or designs. Your world will revolve around being a well behaved, happy and contented baby for your Daddy, allowing him to love and provide for you as he sees fit, but to also to accept any punishment for bad behaviour the he decides.

 

This is your chance to have the childhood that you never had but sorely need, to be nurtured and loved unconditionally by your new Daddy. I can see that you are confused by my calling Captain Rogers your daddy, but that is the role he has chosen and wants to fill, you will come naturally in time to see him as such and it is not uncommon for it to intertwine with the sexual side of your relationship. He will by your Daddy Bear and you his baby cub, it is just another expression of the Dominant/Submissive nature of your whole relationship.”

 

Tony was by this time staring wide eyed and opened mouth at Dr Gottlieb, he cheeks burning red with embarrassment and shame. Steve’s arm was comfortingly still wrapped round his shoulder so he turned and hid his blushing face against his broad muscled chest, the steady thump of Steve’s heat beat against his ear a distracting and soothing presence.

 

“Aww sweetie, there is no need to be embarrassed or ashamed, Dr Gottlieb is only stating the truth. I am going to be the best Daddy in the world for you. There will be no more, nasty grown up problems for you to worry your pretty head about, you can have workshop time for if you are a good boy. You can make new toys for Stark Industries Ms Potts will impressed and happy with how well you are behaving, which will mean she can run the Company without worrying about bad press and lowering stock figures caused by your reckless and irresponsible behaviour.”

 

“I don’t know Steve how can you w.. want this? I’m n..not a b.. baby, it’s wrong isn’t it? Everyone will think I am sick and l…l..laugh at me. Please tell me what to do I know I am m..m..messed up, I just want all the noise and bad th..thoughts in my head to st…stop. Do you really w..want me to b..be your b..baby c..c..could I be you baby?”

 

Steve pulled a now crying Tony onto his lap, rocking him whilst rubbing soothing circles on his back. Dr Gottlieb and he exchanged mutual looks of satisfaction, this was a pivotal moment, Tony was actually acknowledging that he had problems and asking about age regression therapy. One final push was need to get him to agree, Conditioning therapy progressed so much easier when the patient thought they had made the choice for themselves.

 

“Darling nothing would make me happier than for you to be my baby and I your Daddy, I am so sad and lonely when you push me away and spend all your time in the workshop. I hate when you drink and don’t take your medication properly, I don’t know how much longer I can take your volatile and irrational behaviour. The things you say and do can be so hurtful even though I know you do not mean them and are just lashing out trying to protect yourself from people and the world that always asks and expects too much from you. 

 

Take a few minutes to think about it and ask any questions you may have, then you will need to give Dr Gottlieb and I your answer.”

 

Sitting wrapped in Steve’s arms, gave him such a feeling of safety, Steve would protect him from everything whilst he got better and then things could go back to normal again, once he had proved to Steve that he could function normally then they would put an end to this stupid age play. For now, he would go along with it, maybe it would be nice not to have to worry or care about anything but himself and what Steve wanted for a while, of course he would set some limits on how far this age regression play went but they could discuss that later when his mind was less fuzzy.

 

“Steve I w..want to try to be your b..baby, Dr Gottlieb I agree to any treatment you and my husband deem necessary.”

 

“Very good Tony, now just sign these consent forms for your Conditioning Therapy and for any additional treatments or operations that may be needed.”

 

Tony signed quickly with his usual messy scrawl after Nurse Meyer removed one of his mitts, paying no heed to the voice in his head shouting that he should never sign a contract that he had not read. He was so tired and just wanted curl up and sleep in Steve’s embrace.

 

"Tony darling, I know you are tired and want to sleep but I need you to do one more thing for me, please say clearly out loud that you want to be treated as my baby and that from now onwards I am to be your Daddy, Dr Gottlieb and Nurse Meyer need to have a video evidence of your acceptance to go with your signed consent, then I promise you can snuggle down and sleep for a few hours.”

 

Steve waited with bated breath for Tony’s response, he desperately wanted to hear Tony call him Daddy, it would be confirmation that all the painstaking planning that had gone in to reaching this stage had been worthwhile. Cupping Tony’s cheek he turned his face towards him and waited.

 

“Steve aahh no that’s not right, come on get it right stupid so stupid Tony, got to be good boy or else Steve, no not Steve anymore Da..Daddy will leave me, don’t want to be alone again.

 

Daddy I want to be you b..baby, I want you be my Daddy please.”

 

Feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment he once again buried his face in Steve’s chest desperately trying to hide from the adoring satisfied look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Gottlieb and Steve discuss Tony's treatment

Steve returned to Dr Gottlieb’s office after settling a very sleepy Tony back in his room, leaving Nurse Meyer to hook up the intravenous fluid bags which contained the final round of detox medication, the hemopurifier had also once again been attached, the combination of both would see the remaining toxins flushed from his body and his blood completely cleansed. Tony would be awakened in two hours for the final cycle of the hempurifier and the expelling of all the remaining toxic fluids from his body. 

 

Steve and the Dr Gottlieb had made themselves comfortable in the soft seating area of his office with coffee and sandwiches, the laptop sitting on the coffee table steaming a live feed of Tony’s room. Both had watched as Nurse Meyer efficiently stripped him out of his pyjamas leaving him in just the diaper with his fluffy socks. Once she connected all the medical equipment she flipped a blanket over him before settling in the chair to monitor the machines outputs on her handheld tablet.

 

“Captain Rogers the first phase of your boy’s Conditioning therapy is proceeding according to schedule, once he has suffered through this final detox treatment he will be physically and emotional drained. His mind will be very susceptible to mental suggestion and the weakness of his body for the next few days will ensure that he is totally reliant on others to meet all his physical needs.

 

I am very impressed with how you have been able to emotionally manipulate him in to thinking he has a choice in receiving this therapy, I do not believe he has full considered what your Conservatorship over him entails. Having had him sign the consent forms and the addendum agreement to any other treatments or surgeries can be used to keep him under control if he becomes to recaIcitrant in his behaviour.

 

It will be extremely difficult for him to argue against any of his treatment if we can show him that he has given his full consent. I would suggest not pushing the issue of Conservatorship, use it only as a last resort, lets see how far we can proceed with his conditioning therapy without bringing it into play.”

 

Nodding in agreement Steve sipped his coffee whilst keeping his eyes on the screen, Nurse Meyer had put up the safety rails on the large hospital bed, if it wasn’t for Tony’s unkempt goatee and stubble he would truly have looked like a small child asleep in a crib. 

 

“Dr Gottlieb why is it necessary for Tony to be awake for this last detox treatment and is it really necessary, after all he has been slowly detoxing for the last two months with the medication you prescribed that I have been giving him.”

 

“Ah, extreme rapid detox is a harsh process that needs to be experienced by the patient regardless of their level of addiction on being admitted for certain types Conditioning Therapy. Tony has an extremely addictive personality so we need to dissuade him from his usual methods of coping ie; drinking and self medicating and channel his addictive traits along a path that is less damaging to him, but fulfils all the requirements you want from this therapy.

 

Tony will be conscious through this final detox and suffer all that it entails, it will be serve as a deterrent and reminder of what he will have to endure if he falls back in to the cycle of drinking and drug taking. Yes, I know that with the structured life style he will lead in future it is highly unlikely that this will occur but as you have stated he will need to be perceived to be adult and independent in public during certain occasions.

 

Age regression conditioning will begin as of now, over the next week we will age down Tony with therapy sessions and with all staff and yourself treating him as the child he is now going to be. It will be interesting to see where he finally ages down too, we can of course partially influence this but the mind is a tricky organ to predict exactly the outcome, that is why regular periods of aging up are important so that you do not loose him fully to his little mind set. Once he his fully conditioned and accepting of you as his Daddy and the dominant figure in his life you will have total influence over his regression or aging up, you will need to consider what trigger words you want instilled in his mind to control his regressions.

 

During our initial consultations you also inquired with regards to certain body modifications that are available. Firstly, the permanent removal of all body and facial hair is one of the standard procedure available at this clinic which will be completed with this final detox, the drugs are already being introduced into his system as we speak.

 

The weight issue can be addressed through high calorie food supplement shakes and milk formula. A feeding schedule has been developed by the dietician that must be adhered to, this will also aid in the introduction of bottle feeding. The restraint mittens will stay on so that he will also have to bee spoon fed, as a reward for good behaviour he could be allowed to hold the bottle with the mittens or and even a sippy cup as a special treat on occasion if you are so inclined.

 

Height wise, without the lifts in his shoes Tony is 5ft 7inches. Reduction and increase in height is still experimental and extremely painful, trials so far have shown a maximum reduction or increase of up to 5 inches, the treatment can only be carried out once and there is no reversal once completed. Mountain Rise has obtained a government medical licence to participate in medical trials using both forms of the drug, Mr Stark Rogers will be listed as a recipient for the bone growth procedure, but will unfortunately be one of the 1 in 50 in the trials that has an adverse reaction to the treatment.

 

The treatment will begin tomorrow morning once he has rested for the night after detox, he will be sedated as the pain can be excruciating, he will be given specially produced pain killers, but will still feel some discomfort during the periods we wake him for his therapy sessions but this can be managed and used as an incentive to focus and respond positively during therapy. It will take 48 hours for the process to fully take effect and your boy will take some time to adjust to the physical differences, which is another bonus in our favour as he will continue to be weak and in need of assistance to enable him to complete any physical tasks.

 

Unfortunately, the process of aging can not be halted or slowed down at this time, the serum that produced you has never been successfully recreated. Still Tony is only twenty-four so you will have many years to enjoy your boy and new techniques in the field of plastic surgery are being discovered rapidly.”

 

Steve remained poker faced and silent, Tony had been tinkering with the serum for the last two years since finding Howard and Dr Erskine’s research papers deep in the Stark family personal vault. With the input of Dr Bruce Banner and samples taken of his blood they had produced a version of serum that would slow the aging process and aid in healing but without the addition of super strength.

 

Unbeknown to Tony, Dr Banner had also been experimenting with adapting the serum for the use in supressing the strength of powerful mutants and meta humans who were a threat to society due to their criminal behaviour. A minute amount had been added to the version of the serum that they had injected into Tony before he had been taken to Mountain Rise, this would reduce his ability to create muscle mass and leave him the strength of a young adolescent. His beautiful boy would age at the same rate as himself and the select few who of his inner circle of friends and family who had also been given the serum, his precious boy would forever need his care and protection.

 

“After height reduction treatment has been successfully completed and a full set of body measurements taken you can decide if you still feel it necessary to go ahead with surgery or our other option to reduce further the size of his genitalia.

 

I understand Ms Potts will be visiting in a few days to establish her role within your family, I would suggest that the other Avengers do not make an appearance until conditioning is firmly in place and each has decided what level of involvement they want to have with and receive from this new version of Tony.”

 

They continued to discuss the finer points of treatment until Nurse Meyer advised them that Tony was starting to wake up, the detox drugs causing the first set of stomach cramps appear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final detox.
> 
> Tony rebels and is punished by his Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is settling down again, the youngest boys are back to school and daughter back to University. 
> 
> First grandson born recently to my oldest son who also has his birthday today.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

 

 

The following hours were highly stressful for Steve, he hated seeing his poor baby in such discomfort and distress but he steeled himself to endure after all he was doing the right thing for Tony. His poor baby tearfully begged for him to make the pain to stop promising Steve that he would be a good boy, curled in a tight ball he clutched Steve’s hand tightly as his body expelled all the remaining toxins, either through the hemopurifier or the fluids being flushed through his colon and out the large tube that had been inserted in his anus. 

 

Once the detox was complete he carried his baby to the bathroom, laying him in the warm water supporting his shoulders whilst cleaning all the sticky sweat and fluids off his body. Tony was to fatigued to notice his body hair was also being washed away. Taking hold of a clean a natural sponge he brushed it across his cheeks removing the facial hair he had always disliked. Tony had grown his signature goatee in his early teens to look older and gain the confidence of the SI board members, it had also disguised his soft baby face which he’d hated. Shaving it off was the only thing that Steve had never been able to persuade him to do for him. Finally, he lathered and washed Tony’s hair free of all the grime, sweat and hair products. The soft dark hazelnut curls, sweet baby face and hair free body had his cock standing to attention in his pants

 

“Oh Tony sweetheart, look what you have done to daddy, such a naughty boy to get daddy all excited when you can’t do anything about it. I am going to have to spank your backside when you are all better for teasing daddy.”

 

Wrapping him in a warm fluffy towel before laying him on the changing unit he quickly dried him off before spreading his legs wide and placing a small cushion under his behind. Coating the medium size butt plug with a good amount of lube he pushed it with ease up into Tony still loose hole, smiling as his baby gave a soft moan when it brushed against his sweet spot. Making sure the base of the plug was settled tight against the ring of muscles he tapped on a clean diaper and once again dressed him in the soft cloud pyjamas and thick fluffy socks. Satisfied he carried him back to bed tucking him with the soft blue blanket he had bought to replace the standard hospital ones used at the Centre.

 

“Sleep tight baby boy, tomorrow is another big day for you.” Kissing him gently he bade good night to Nurse Mayer’s replacement before retiring to his suite for the night.

 

Showered and dressed after his early morning alarm Steve opened the door separating his suite and Tony’s room to the sight of Tony shouting and hitting the bed rails as Nurse Meyer tried to feed him breakfast. The blue blanket and front of Nurse Meyers uniform were liberally splattered with what looked like apple sauce.

 

“Get that shit the fuck away from me you demented old bat, I want these fuckers of my hands so I can eat my own god dam breakfast which sure as hell is not going to be the bloody slop you are trying to feed me!”

 

Each word was punctuated with a thump of his bound hands on the rails of his bed.

 

“I want out of this bed, these stupid pyjamas and this ridiculous diaper. I am not going to play this game anymore, Let Me Out NOW!” he screamed.

 

The spoon and sauce went flying as Nurse Meyer patiently tried to feed him another spoonful. Steve had witnessed enough of Tony’s tantrum, it was time to remind him of who was in charge and why he was at the Centre.

 

“That is more than enough of that kind of bad behaviour Tony, naughty boys who speak bad words get their mouths washed out with soap and their backsides spanked. I gave you fair warning yesterday that bad behaviour will not tolerated by myself or any of the staff here to help you through your treatment.”

 

Lifting Tony off the bed he carried him to the bathroom sitting him on the closed toilet seat, taking hold of his hands he bound the mittens together behind his back. Wetting the bar of soap to get at good lather going he then turned and grabbed Tony’s jaw pushing soap into his open mouth.

 

“Mmmph” 

 

Tony cried out eyes going wide as Steve started to scrub his mouth, he could not even pull away as Steve was holding onto his jaw tightly pressing him against the back of the toilet. Kicking his legs out he tired to connect with Steve’s knee hoping to startle him in to letting him go but all he succeeded in doing was sliding forward on the slippery toilet seat so his head was at even a better angle for bar of soap.

 

“Such a naughty boy, you are getting your mouth washed out so you may as well stop struggling, maybe this will make you think twice before using such foul language. Good little boys should be polite and respectful when they speak to adults and especially when they talk to their daddy.”

 

Steve vigorously rubbed the bar of soap over Tony’s tongue, the sides and roof of his mouth making sure every where was coated in thick soapy suds. When he had finished he made Tony bite down on the bar of soap.

 

“Now, you will hold it there for two minutes, if you spit it out we will start again, nod your head if you understand. This is for your own good baby I will continue to punish any bad behaviour so that you can learn right from wrong. Along with this you have earned your first spanking but that will need to wait until after your next treatment but if you misbehave again this morning I will have no choice but to put you over my knee straight away.”

 

His poor baby nodded his head, tears pooling in his reddened eyes. The two minutes were soon over and Steve allowed his boy to rinse his mouth out a few times before carrying him back to bed. Nurse Meyer had cleaned and changed the sheets and a new breakfast tray was sitting waiting for Tony.

 

“Thank you Nurse Meyer, Tony is going to eat and drink all his breakfast to show what a good boy he is and as his way of saying sorry to you for his atrocious behaviour. Isn’t that right baby?”

 

“Yes, I’m sorry Nurse Meyer.” He mumbled quietly staring down into his lap.

 

“Hmmm well I will accept your apology this time but if it happens again you will find yourself over my knee or standing in the corner, little boys should respect their elders. Now open that potty mouth so that Captain Rogers can feed you your breakfast.”

 

Tony sat docilely allowing Steve to feed him each spoonful of apple sauce, he balked at the lidded sippy cup filled with water but a stern look from Steve had him drinking from the spout whenever it was held up to his lips. When he tried to say he was full Nurse Meyer just tutted and told him that everything on the tray needed to be eaten and drunk as part of his new diet requirements. Finally, it was over, with his hands now untied from behind his back he slumped back against his pillows cringing at the loud crinkling sound of the disposable diaper under his pyjamas and curled up on his side. 

 

He must had fallen asleep as he woke up to see Steve sitting beside his bed reading and sipping from a large travel cup of coffee with another sitting on the bedside table. 

 

“Ohhh coffee, Steve gimmie some I haven’t had any in days. Look you even have another cup of it so just hand it over now, mmm.. can just taste how good its going to be.”

 

Leaning over the bedrails he tried to grab the cup from Steve’s hands, only to let out a frustrated moan when Steve moved the cup out of his reach.

 

“No baby boy! Little ones do not drink coffee, that is just for Daddy and other grownups. You get yummy milk or juice to drink. If you are a very good boy as a treat you may have a hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows, but there will definitely be no more coffee passing your pouty lips.”

 

There was no way he was never going to drink coffee again, what the fuck was Steve thinking, it was time to put a stop to all this nonsense. He was going to get hold of Pepper and Rhodey, they would sort Steve out it was obvious now that he had some sort of breakdown and not Tony. Yes, it was time to get creative, he would need to get hold of Steve’s phone but with these stupid mitts on he would never be able to use it, how he wished he had just gone ahead and integrated Jarvis even if Steve had told him no at the time.

 

Well time to sucker Steve, if he wanted Tony to be little boy then far be it from him to deny his darling husband what he wanted!

 

“Owww owwww h..hurts, S..Steve make it stop, owwww owwww”

 

Steve leapt from his seat, quickly picking up his crying boy who latched onto him legs circling his waist, sitting him on his lap cuddling him close he took Tony’s arms from his neck holding his mittened hands between them.

 

“Baby what’s the matter? Come on now shhh, tell me what has got you so upset, is some thing hurting you?”

 

“OWWWW Owwww, fingers Steve, cramp they h..hurt so much, please make it stop, d..daddy please, please. I will be a good boy, make it go away p.. please !”

 

It took a matter of moments with his enhanced strength to rip of the mittens and begin massaging his poor baby’s cramping hands. Ignoring the pained whimpers as he massaged each hand he continued until he felt all the tension leave Tony’s fingers.

 

Tony hid his smile, allowing his whole body to go lax under his ministrations, whilst it was true that his hands had been prickling with pins and needles due to their confinement it had been nowhere near the painful cramps he had pretended to have. Slipping his hands round Steve’s waist he crept his fingers slowly down to his back pocket, whilst wriggling his bottom over the growing hardness he felt against his padded ass hoping that Steve would be sufficiently distracted whilst he removed his mobile phone. 

 

Just as his fingers managed to grip hold of the mobile he felt Steve slip his hand down the back of his diaper, one long finger rubbing along his crack before taping the base of the plug. Just that small movement had the plug nudging his prostrate, with each further tap he could feel sparks of heat mounting as his cock plumped and pushed up against the padding.

 

“Mmmm, mmmm ohh so good, Steve don’t stop.”

 

It was becoming more difficult to concentrate with Steve grinding up against his padded asshole, he continued to nudge the plug further up his channel constantly hitting his prostrate. Steve’s hand slid round to his cock, strong fingers stroking him, rubbing the dripping pre cum along his length.

 

“Baby, come for daddy make a mess in your diaper, you want to please daddy and make him happy don’t you?”

 

As Steve squeezed his cock and balls tightly he lost it, cock pulsing he cried out as he coated Steve’s hand and the front of the diaper with cum. Shuddering through the aftershocks of his orgasm the mobile slid from his fingers to thud to the floor.

 

“That’s it baby, so good, now suck clean daddy’s fingers such a messy boy.”

 

Pushing his cum coated fingers into Tony’s mouth, he continued thrusting up with his cock watching him begin to choke as his fingers hit the back of his throat with each thrust. Keeping his fingers hooked in his mouth he slid him off his lap to land on the floor between his spread thighs, releasing his cock he fed it down Tony’s throat until his balls rested against his boy's chin.

 

“Now baby this is the part where you get punished, don’t think daddy didn’t feel your naughty fingers trying to steal his phone. You are going to staying kneeling whilst I fuck your lying mouth, you will not move or make any noise, naughty little boys should be seen but not heard. 

 

I always know when you are lying to me Tony, you never had cramp but you always need to learn the hard way don’t you, so here are the first set of rules that you need to learn and obey.”

 

Steve punctuated each word he spoke with a thrust of his cock deep into Tony’s throat.

 

“Always do what Daddy tells you. Never say No to Daddy. Do not lie or be disrespectful to Daddy or any other Grownup.”

 

With a final thrust his cock slipped deep into his boy’s throat releasing its load. His poor baby swallowed convulsively, choking as copious amounts of thick cum filled his throat and mouth. Steve held his cock in place until Tony’s eyes began to glaze over, tears sparkling on his thick lashes, cheeks red as he struggled for breath. Pulling out his still hard member he maneuvered Tony until he was on his stomach with his legs hanging of the edge of the raised bed, the edge of the metal bedrail digging into his lower stomach right above his bladder.

 

“Now baby, this is the second part of your punishment, daddy told you that naughty boys get their backsides spanked. You will receive twenty smacks and once I am finished you will say ‘thank you daddy’ then all will be forgiven.”

 

Tony squirmed and wriggled trying to get away from the heavy hand reigning smacks over his padded cheeks, his ass began to burn as each smack got harder, kicking his legs out and pulling at the bedclothes he tried to drag himself away. Steve’s hand pressing him down on the bed ensured he could not move, the metal rail digging in to his stomach swiftly bought another problem to the fore. Giving up the struggle to get away he set his mind to convincing his full bladder to hold tight for a few more minutes.

 

“Steve, s ..stop I need to pee, please let me up I need to go to the bathroom before I w..wet myself.”

 

“Baby, you have not said thank you for your punishment yet and you know that you do not call me Steve unless I say, now be a good boy and thank me properly.”

 

Smirking at the back of Tony’s head he pressed on his boy’s padded rear, enjoying the hiss of pain and the whimpers as the movement added more pressure on his full bladder. 

 

“D..daddy thank you for my punishment.”

 

Tony waited for Steve to let him up so he could go pee and get rid of the horrid diaper with its sticky cum soaked front.

 

“Good boy sweet heart, all is forgiven. Now what is the point of you wearing your diaper if you don’t use it, everyone knows little boys your age pee in their diapers. Only big boys and grownups use the toilet.”

 

Leaning over he lay against Tony’s back placing soft kisses on his neck and cheek, ensuring that he kept most of his weight off. Pushing his cock against his backside he rutted gently pressing his hips down, his baby’s panicked whimpers such a delicious sound as he whispered in his ear.

 

“Come on baby, fill it up for daddy, that’s what a good little boy would do if he really loved and wanted to make his daddy happy.”

 

Wanting to see his baby’s face when he finally lost the battle with his bladder he flipped him over and started to rub circles on his stomach pressing a little harder each time, placing his other hand over the front of the diaper, he grinned when he felt the padding thicken and warm.

 

Watching his baby finally give in and lose control of his bladder for the first time had to be one of the best things so far. His baby’s flushed cheeks and tear filled eyes such a pretty sight. After pulling off the pyjama bottoms and diaper tabs he gave his cock a few hard tugs releasing his load over Tony’s soft hairless cock and balls.

 

“Awww baby, don’t cry, so perfect for daddy, look at you filling you diaper for the first time, daddy is so proud of you. Now let’s get you all cleaned up ready for your next conditioning treatment, Dr Gottlieb and Nurse Meyer will be along soon.”

 

Tony lay still as Steve removed his soiled diaper and butt plug before gently wiping his genitals clean and slipping a clean diaper under his powdered butt. Steve’s words played over and over in his mind, ‘daddy is so proud of you’, ‘daddy is so proud of you,’ ‘daddy is so proud of you.’ A tiny glow of warmth blossomed in his chest, Howard had never been proud of him, had never said those words, had never allowed him to call him Daddy. But Steve wanted to be his daddy and was proud of him for using a diaper, it was so confusing he was an adult wasn’t he?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up in strange room.
> 
> Conditioning Therapy sessions are a bit shocking for poor Tony.
> 
> Steve has a decision to make in regards to his baby's height reduction treatment.

Chapter 7

 

His little boy looked so cute in his pale blue onesie with little Captain America shields, his feet clad in matching fluffy blue socks and his hands in soft padded white mittens. His blankets had once again been kicked off as his body twisted in pain, limbs trembling as his bone structure altered under the influence of the cocktail of drugs flowing through his system. His poor baby even under sedation whimpered and cried, grinding his teeth to such a point that Nurse Meyer had suggested using a pacifier. Steve had eagerly handed over the adult sized pacifier which of course carried on the theme of his baby’s clothing, the mouth guard a replica of his shield. Soft straps held it in place, the large teat filling his mouth.

 

Twenty-four hours had passed since Dr Gottlieb had injected the first course of drugs, Tony was due to be woken for a therapy session after which he would be given the final injection, he was eager to see the results of the measurements that would be taken at the half way stage. He was also curious as to what would be happening during Tony’s conditioning therapy session.

 

Tony drifted slowly to consciousness becoming aware that he was no longer laying in his bed or in his sterile white hospital room. The room was overly warm, the lights dim, large LED screens covered every wall, looking down he could see he was laying on a large red beanbag wearing just a diaper, every time he tried to push himself up he just sank further down. His whole body ached, the slightest movement had his muscles cramping and his limbs trembling. Giving up on trying to get off the bean bag, he tried to remove what appeared to be a pacifier from his mouth, but his mitten covered hands could not unbuckle the strap securing it to his face. 

 

The screens lit up, flashing news paper articles, photos and television news reports about ‘Tony Stark troubled teen arrested for drink driving,’ ‘Tony Stark playboy, alcoholic, drug addict,’ ‘Tony Stark out of control genius!’ ‘Howard Stark’s son throwing away his father’s legacy after kidnapping!’ “Billionaire Tony Stark in rehab for third time.’ ‘Tony Stark’s drunken sex orgy with Playboy Calendar Centre Folds, all 12 in One Night!’ 

 

The news reporters’ voices boomed round the room, their harsh scathing words ripping into him, when the news paper articles flashed onto the screens ‘Back in Black’ screamed from the speakers. Every time he closed his eyes or tried to cover his ears his body received a small shock from a pulse of electric running through the beanbag.

 

“Bad boy Tony! Look! Listen! and Learn!” blared from the sound system accompanying each shock.

 

Tony had no idea how long he lay trapped on the bean bag unable to escape from the harsh voices and pictures, he was aware of his bladder releasing after receiving yet another shock when he had tried to bury his face in the beanbag. The pacifier stifled his cries and pleas for everything to stop and for Steve get him out of there.

 

Tony sobbed in relief when the screens darkened and the music ceased. Curling up as small as his trembling aching limbs would let him he stared at the darkened screens to afraid to close his eyes, unconsciously sucking on the pacifier as tears streamed down his cheeks.

 

When he next awoke soft music was playing, the screens were showing images of him as a baby and young child, the newspaper articles all spoke of the ‘Adorable young genius.’ How he was so polite and well behaved at social events and Stark Industry launches. How he had made his first circuit board at the tender age of 4 and an engine when he was only 6 years old. 

 

Jarvis’s home movies played on the screens showing an adorable small curly haired baby transforming over time into a lively, smiling, chattering child. There were interviews with former House Staff and Nannies who all agreed how sweet and good he had been as a child and what a shame it was that he had become such an unlikable person as and adult.

 

“Such a shame that such a wonderful sweet child had to grow up into that nasty young man, it’s a pity that he could not have stayed a child. His poor husband Captain Rogers must wonder why he ever married him, I bet he would like to put him over his knee and spank all that naughty bratty behaviour out of him! Only child I never had to discipline with my wooden spoon, think I will send it to Captain Rogers perhaps he will make better use of it.”

 

Tony recognised that older woman being interviewed as the last nannie he had had before he was sent away to boarding school when he was eight years old. Mary had adored him and along with the rest of the staff doted on him showering him with all the love and attention that he did not receive from his parents.

 

Boarding School had been a harsh reality check, nobody cared or liked him enough to get to know him, he had skipped grades so was in classes and dorms with older boys who just bullied and made fun of him for his small size and his intelligence which they hated as he constantly showed them up in lessons even though he did not mean to. 

 

Boarding school was pivotal in shaping his future behaviour, in order to counteract the ill treatment at the hands of his bullies he began to use his wit and intelligence to fight back as he knew physically he was no match. Within months his bullies retreated, nobody wanted Tony hacking into their lives and that of their parents causing mayhem. Unfortunately, this isolated him even further so he turned to bribing and buying time with his other class mates. 

 

Money was no object, anything anyone wanted he always seemed to be able to buy or find. Drink, drugs, girls, holiday homes, trips to Vegas, recommendations from Howard Stark (forged of course) to get into the top Universities of their choice or an internship. Tony sold himself and his soul to keep the loneliness and heartache at bay.

 

Tears fell from his eyes once again, he whimpered as the soft music became harsher as the photos showed him changing into a gangly teenager giving the finger and swearing at reporters and film crews as he staggered out of bars and night clubs high on drugs. Images of him strapped to a medical gurney and loaded into an ambulance for his first rehab stint had him hiding his face with his mitten covered hands, the small electric shock once again had his bladder releasing and then to his horror his bowel cramped before expelling its contents into his diaper.

 

Each time he awoke the screens played out his life story, the harsh loud rock music he blared out in his workshop played against the backdrop of his debauched, drunken and drug fuelled teen years. Tony began to dread the sound of it wishing for the other softer calming music that played during the films and photos of his childhood, they would always end with Steve’s voice telling him what a wonderful little boy he was and to make Daddy Steve happy all he needed to do was let go of his past so that Daddy could help remain a good baby boy and not turn into that horrible nasty bratty teenager who nobody liked or loved.

 

The next time he woke all the screens were showing his and Steve’s Wedding video, the wedding had been small and intimate Steve had not wanted a media circus Society Wedding. The Malibu House had been chosen for both the ceremony and reception. Pepper and Steve had planed it all, Tony had only needed to turn up dressed in the suit chosen for him by Pepper and to be sober. The whole affair had been classy and elegant, he floated through the whole thing high on his love for Steve and still unable to believe that perfect Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America had chosen him. The closing scene was his favourite, Steve sweeping him up in his arms bridal style and carrying him out to the waiting car whispering in his ear over and over again ‘mio bel bambino Tony.’

 

Tony sobbed, tears sliding down his cheeks as Steve’s words played over and over again through the speakers, the Italian lullaby his mother used to sing playing softly. 

 

Dormi, dormi, bel bambino,  
Vago figlio del mio cor,  
La tua madre sta vicino,  
Tutta gioia tutt’ amor.

 

Steve watched as Tony once again cried himself into an exhausted sleep, curled up in the beanbag lips sucking on the soother. The screens darkened casting the room further into darkness, the lullaby and Steve’s voice playing over and over sinking deep into the mind of the sleeping occupant.

 

Doctor Gottlieb finished writing up his notes before speaking;

 

“This is most satisfactory Captain Rogers, looking at our collected data your boy is most susceptible to this method of conditioning treatment. I am going to leave him for another hour before moving him back to his room, I would suggest using the phrase ‘mio bel bambino’ as a conditioning trigger for regression, you will also need a triggering phrase or word for when you need him to be in a more adult headspace.

 

We will keep him sedated until growth reduction treatment is completed, at the twentyfour hour stage before giving him his second injection his height loss had only been one inch with a small loss of weight and muscle mass, we have reached thirty six hours and he has lost a further inch which is quite disappointing, with your permission I would advocate giving a third injection of a more concentrated formula which we have just acquired.”

 

“Do you believe that this new third injection will make a difference, I do not want Tony to be put through anymore pain if you can not guarantee it will be effective in reducing his height further, why was this concentrated formula not given in the first place?”

 

“Captain Rogers I can assure you that this injection will produce the desired results, it will act as a catalyst with the previous formula and kick start an intensive rapid reaction. I am only able to now offer this now as it has only been released today to us for trial by the Medical Board. Your boy will be the first official human recipient, all previous testing has proven positive, every subject has seen a reduction in size by a minimum of 3 inches with the combination of formula.”

 

Steve gave his consent, he wanted the maximum height reduction possible, his baby would be small and delicate in constant need his love, care and protection whether regressed or big.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manipulative Pepper and Steve
> 
> Poor Tony just wants out of the treatment room.

Chapter 8

 

The first time he met Tony he had known that he would do anything to ensure that he would belong to Steve. Tony needed his love and protection, his wild reckless nature needed to be tamed, the fragile soul hidden beneath his many masks would shatter if Steve did not gather him up and keep him close under his loving control. 

 

It had been incredibly frustrating watching and waiting for the right time to make his move, Tony had been very resistant to his advances, but he bided his time and when his poor baby has been rejected once again he had been there to pick up the pieces. There courtship had been rocky to say the least, Tony had shied away at the least sign of Steve trying to control or dominate him anywhere other than the bedroom,

 

Tony’s stress levels had risen along with his drinking and drug taking once again due to the pressures he placed on himself to ensure Stark Industries recovered from the shutdown of weapons manufacturing. The constant need to produce new products for the board of directors meant endless sleepless nights lost in engineering binges. His erratic and out of control behaviour had led to one to many public meltdowns, with the media capturing all and exposing them to the world.

 

Pepper and Steve together had decided enough was enough, it was time to ensure that Tony was bought under their full control. Faced with all the bad publicity and the drop in Stark Industry stocks Tony agreed to step down as CEO and place Pepper in charge of the Company. The next step had been getting Tony down the aisle, Tony had been surprisingly resistant to getting married so a drunken weekend in Vegas solved that problem and ensured that there was no pre-nuptial agreement. 

 

Tony had been furious convinced that he would never have agreed to getting married on a drunken whim, but after seeing the video he had to admit it looked as though it had been all his idea. (Steve and Pepper had carefully edited out the parts when they had plied him with alcohol and manipulated him into proposing to Steve.)

 

For a period of time it looked as though Tony had finally settled down so they did not proceed with the final step of their plan, unfortunately he slipped back into old habits whilst Steve was away on and extended mission with the Avengers. Unable to cope with being on his own at night he started going out clubbing and drinking, by the time Steve returned Tony was a complete mess and Pepper furious at the breakdown of takeover negotiations with Hammer Industries. 

 

Pepper and Steve initiated the final step of their plan, Tony was initially admitted to Mountain Rise for detox treatment subject to further treatment depending on the outcome of their meeting with the Judge. Pepper had been fully confidant that the Judge would act in their favour, she had left nothing to chance. Intelligent, ruthless and ambitious nothing would get in her way, Tony’s fate was sealed the moment of Pepper and Steve’s first meeting when she had placed the brochure for Mountain Rise in his hands, not the usual Brochure containing the Standard Conditioning Therapies but the one that only available to the extremely wealthy Elite of Society.

 

Tony shuddered as the harsh music reverberated round the darkened room once again, the screens randomly flashing images showing him in various states of inebriation and debauchery, laughing as he hurled foul mouthed abuse at the paparazzi and onlookers outside night clubs and galas. The worst were the interviews with various people who claimed to have slept with him, delighting in exposing the explicit and disgusting acts he supposedly engaged in or allowed to be performed on him. 

 

Curling in on himself he tried to block out the horrible words and images, the beanbag appeared to be larger than before as he felt himself sinking deeper into its softness. The low jolt of electric forced him yet again to open his eyes, tears dripped down his face as his ears continued to be assaulted by the cruel and hateful words. He wanted to scream and beg for them to stop, surely that was not all what people thought about him, he had tried so hard to grow up and be responsible when he finally admitted his feelings for Steve and they had started to date. But the constant pressure of being with the perfect man and not fucking it up and the need to create more and more products for Stark Industries to appease the board and Pepper had him slipping back into bad habits to cope with it all. 

 

Once again the music began quieten and he let out a sob of relief, now he would get to here his lullaby and maybe da..Steve? would come and get him and make all the bad things go away. Steve would never have agreed to this kind of treatment Dr Gottlieb must be doing this without his knowledge, that had to be it or else Steve was being mind controlled. Oh God! He needed to get to Steve so that he could warn him and they could escape this madhouse. Once they were away from Dr Gottlieb’s influence Steve’s mind would be free and things would return to how they were before.

 

After much struggling he managed to finally roll free of the beanbag, exhausted he lay on the thick carpet whilst waiting for his limbs to stop shaking. Finally, he pushed up with his mitten covered hands until he was on his hands and knees, the thickness of the diaper between his thighs causing him to spread his knees wider making him lose his balance and fall back to the carpet. Minutes passed before he tried again, the soft music and the repeated words interspersed with it in Ste..Daddy’s voice ‘mio bel bambino’ soothing and distracting him from his task.

 

Finally, he managed to get back up on his hands and knees, wobbling slightly as he looked round the room for the door. It was only then that he realised the walls were all smooth between the large screens, there was no sign of any exit, no handle or keypad nothing that would signify a way out. After a tortuously slow crawling circuit of the perimeter of the room he slumped in to one of the corners, teeth worrying the teat of the pacifier secured in his mouth. The squelch of his diaper as his bottom met the carpet made him whine in discomfort, as the wetness soaked his skin. The warmth of the room bought the smell of urine quickly to his nose, the gurgling of his stomach alerted him to his hunger. 

 

He was all alone, wet, hungry and scared he could not help the pacifier muffled wail that escaped his liips

 

“W..ant Da… da…ddy!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally is free of the therapy room.
> 
> Bath time for baby, Steve wants his baby boy clean on the inside as well as the outside.
> 
> Special diapers and cute bedtime clothes chosen especially for his baby boy.

Chapter 9

 

Steve and Dr Gottlieb had been watching Tony’s latest therapy session from the control room, this one had been extremely long, coming up for 10 hours. Dr Gottlieb had been adamant that this session was needed to breakthrough the barriers in Tony’s mind to subliminally implant the conditioning phrase. It would only end when Tony freely uttered the magic work, once spoken there would be no going back, his baby would finally acknowledge that Steve was his Daddy and then they could then progress on to the next set of conditioning therapies.

 

Steve sat watching as Tony crawled around the room, his covered hands rising up to feel the walls trying to find the hidden door, he watched as his little one slumped in the corner, the squelch of the soaked diaper loud over the speakers. He saw the moment Tony’s face crumpled, tears rolling down his cheeks as he finally let go and called for his daddy.

 

“Excellent progress! Captain Rogers you may retrieve your boy and take him back to his room, Nurse Mayer has made a few changes to it which I think will be more suitable for your little one. I will see you in the morning to discuss how we move forward after this breakthrough and to go over the final results of the treatments he has already received.”

 

Retinal scan complete, Steve strode into the therapy suite, scooping Tony up into his arms he quickly made his way back to his baby’s room. The harsh clinical hospital room had been replaced by a warm comfortable nursery. A large crib replaced the hospital bed, a changing table and chest of drawers off to one side. By the crib sat a rocking chair a side table next to it with a bottle warmer, a basket with muslins, wipes and creams. Another basket held an array of pacifiers each in their own clear case. The drawer below hiding away the more adult themed items that would be needed.

 

A warm bubble bath had already been prepared, he wasted no time in striping his baby of the soaked diaper and placing him in the water. Unstrapping the pacifier, he tossed it into the sink along with the soaked mittens that he had forgotten to take off. After gently sponging down Tony’s limbs he washed his tear stained face before tipping his head back to wash his tangled sweaty curls. 

 

“Now baby boy I know this next part is going to be unpleasant for you, but you need to be clean on the inside as well as the outside. It will be over quickly as long as you don’t struggle and fight me, daddy would hate to have to discipline his baby on their first night together.”

 

Placing him on his knees with his head resting on his folded arms in the now empty bath, he pulled out the butt plug from his little one’s raised backside replacing it quickly with the lubed enema nozzle, sliding it deep into his bottom. Turning on the tap he watched as the warm water flowed down the tube to disappear into Tony’s clenching hole. Steve pushed apart his baby’s thighs so he could watch as his tummy began to bulge as it filled with water. Reaching between the spread thighs he fondled Tony’s flaccid penis and balls, something would have to be done about them if they, his baby boy had no need for a penis that size! 

 

Rubbing Tony’s swollen belly he pictured it filled with his cum rather than the enema water. The stretched flesh hung low, each jostle of it with his hand had his baby boy whimpering and squirming.

 

“Awww baby, only a few more minutes and you will be as clean on the inside as you are on the outside. See daddy has turned off the tap, now you just need to stay still whilst I remove the tubing and then we can get all the nasty mess out. 

 

That’s it baby, now up on your knees, keep you legs apart and just let it all out, come on stop clenching you hole. Does daddy need to spank your bare bottom? Well don’t say I didn’t give you a chance to be a good boy.”

 

Steve slapped Tony’s clenched butt cheeks hard twice before he got the result he wanted. Tony’s face he noted was the same shade red as his burning butt cheeks as his bowels emptied into the bath tub. The shower head made quick work of cleaning away the watery waste, a soapy sponge ensure that his baby boy was also clean.  
Wrapping his shivering baby in a warm fluffy towel he carried him back into the nursery, laying him on the changing table he quickly died off his wet hair and skin. Pushing Tony’s legs apart he ran a lubed finger round his fluttering hole before pressing in up to his knuckle, bumping his little one’s sweet spot, making him gasp and squirm. 

 

“That’s it baby, your little boy hole is just for daddy to play with any time he wants. If you are especially good and please daddy, I will make you tingle all over until you scream and squirt for me. Not tonight though, your body needs to be perfect before that happens.”

 

Steve worked a new larger plug in to the tight hole, with the change in size to his baby’s body it was going to take a while before he would be stretched enough to accommodate his large cock without causing any tearing. Steve could be patient after all he would just make good use of that pouty lipped mouth.

 

“Now let’s get a fresh diaper on you little tush, daddy ordered these just for his baby boy, no more disposable diapers. These are sustainable fitted cloth diapers with extra thick padding, much kinder to your soft skin and the environment.”

 

After snapping the diaper closed he dressed Tony in a soft cotton t-shirt with a picture of a blue teddy on the front and long scuba blue underwoolies, a clean pair of fluffy white socks complemented the soft cloth mittens, these ones had thumb holes and less padding. His baby boy would be able to clutch hold of certain items but would still have significant loss of dexterity making him reliant on others to preform most tasks.

 

Tony looked so cute in his bedtime outfit, the thick padded cloth diaper meant his baby’s thighs could not close fully, his shortened legs taking on a bow legged appearance which would be permanent with continued use of the diapers as the softened bones hardened. Steve knew he needed to be careful and keep his strength in check handling his baby over the next couple of days until Tony’s skeletal frame hardened fully again, especially if the new injection created the full reduction in size that he craved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottles, bedtime and more rules.

Chapter 10

 

Tony lay lax in his arms as he carried him over to the rocking chair, after placing a muslin cloth under his neck he placed the teat of the bottle between Tony lax lips, gently squeezing the bottle so the formula flowed in to his mouth, his baby tried to push the teat out some of the milk dripping from his lips. Steve placed a finger under his chin gently keeping his mouth closed until Tony had no choice but to swallow down the liquid or choke. 

 

As the warm creamy milk began to flow down into his stomach he realised how hungry he actually was and began to suck faster on the teat, he was to tired to care about voice in his head telling him that this was all wrong and he needed to fight. Soon his tummy felt full, so he tried to push the teat out of his mouth.

 

“No baby boy you need to finish the whole of this bottle for daddy you are too thin, the dietician has given me a special diet that must be followed so that you can put on weight and become healthy. This formula is packed full of all the nutrients you need, daddy even had them flavour it with vanilla which I know you love.”

 

Tony whined and squirmed trying to push the bottle away with his hands but his daddy was to strong even when he was being gentle with him. Giving in he sucked down the last few ounces of milk letting out a relieved sigh when the bottle was finally taken from his mouth.  
His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he let out a series of small burps when Stev…daddy (his brain was getting very fuzzy on what he should call him) sat him up and slowly rubbed his back.

 

“No..ooo stop it Steve, I’m not a baby!” he tried to say more but found his mouth quickly filled with another pacifier a strap holding it firmly in place.

 

“Tony Edward Stark Rogers! Have you forgotten the rules so quickly, you are never to say No to daddy! Now I know it has been a long tiring day for you so I will not punish you this time, but you have used up your only warning.

 

A new rule and one that is non negotiable is that you must call me daddy at all times, unless I specifically tell you otherwise. I will not tolerate any disobedience on this matter, do you understand me baby boy?”

 

Tony burrowed his head against daddy’s broad chest unable to keep looking at his stern face, with the pacifier filling his mouth he couldn’t say anything, how was he supposed to say sorry or let him know that he understood, he didn’t want to be punished, what if daddy filled his mouth with that nasty soap again or even worse spanked his backside.

 

“Tony baby, look at daddy this is very important, I need to see that you understand what I am saying, come on show me your beautiful brown eyes, that’s it such a good boy. Now I am going to remove your paci for a moment so that you can speak. You need to promise me that you will follow the rules I have set out so far and that if you do not follow them you will accept any discipline I feel is necessary, now think about it for a moment before you say anything.”

 

Steve watched as Tony slowly looked up at him, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears, poor little thing was exhausted but it was an important step to get him to confirm his agreement so that any future transgressions could be dealt with in the clear knowledge that his baby had disobeyed the important rules. He was fully aware that there would be set backs and his baby would act out and throw more tantrums in the near future before he fully accepted his place but he wanted to ensure that Tony could not deny that he had agreed to it. 

 

Looking down he smiled, cupping Tony’s cheek he gently rubbed his thumb across the soft skin wiping away the few tears that had fallen, he could see his baby struggling to find words, which made such a change from the endless chatter usually spilling from his lips, he much preferred this quieter version of his Tony. Kissing his baby’s forehead, he rocked the chair gently as he waited knowing that his insecure and needy husband would agree, his fear of been abandoned and left all alone would override everything.

 

A mitten covered hand patted his chest to gain his attention.

 

“Baby boy do you have something to say to your daddy?”

 

“So..sorry daddy, I will try to be a good bb..boy, I know if I am a bad boy you will have to punish me, but please don’t leave me. I love you, daddy, I want to make you happy, you can do anything you want as long as you stay.”

 

Hugging Tony he rained kiss down all over his face, loving the bright red blush coating his cheeks, it never ceased to amaze him how embarrassed and uncomfortable Tony was with such open displays of affection even though he craved the attention all the time. His mind whirled with all the different ways he would be able to keep his baby’s cheeks flushed such a pretty colour.

 

“Baby boy I am so proud of you for using your words, daddy is so happy that you have placed yourself fully under my care, there is no going back after this, you are mine body and soul forever.

 

Now little one it is time for bed, lets put your paci back in and get you wrapped up snug as a bug in a rug.”

 

Steve lay Tony down on his back in the crib fastening soft restraints to his wrists and ankles, he then placed a padded restraint belt firmly across his stomach. His baby would be able to move his arms and legs a little but would not be able to role over or sit up. His baby looked so small in the large crib unconsciously sucking on his paci as he tugged at the restraints.

 

“Shhh baby boy, its time for sleep, daddy does not want you to get hurt so until your bones have healed you need to be kept still and we both know what a little fidget bug you can be at night. So relax and go to sleep daddy will watch over you.”

 

Tony felt large hands running through his hair and down his body, the soothing strokes coupled with the heavy fullness of his belly soon had him drifting off, the last thing he saw before his eyes closed was his daddy’s smiling face.

 

Humming quietly Steve tidied up the nursery, placing a fresh bottle in the warmer ready for the night feed, his baby needed to be kept on a strict feeding schedule in order for him to gain some much needed weight, he was far to skinny. He wanted to be able to cuddle his baby boy without feeling his ribs, a soft belly to tickle, love handles to squeeze and a plump little bubble butt to pinch. 

 

Before covering his sleeping boy with a soft fleece blanket he ran his hand over his thickly diapered crotch, squeezing the thick natural cotton padding. Slipping his fingers inside he checked for any wetness, frowning when his fingers traced the length of his baby boy’s penis, the dry diaper was disappointing but not totally unexpected it would take time for Tony’s bladder to naturally let go, undoing years of the ingrained habit to pee in a toilet. Pulling up the side of the crib he sat back in the rocker watching his sleeping baby, once the next feed had been given he would retire to his bed and nurse Meyer would watch over Tony for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to be encouraged to pee in his diaper.
> 
> Steve make's use of his baby's sweet pouty lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be sporadic, my laptop died so this is the old one which is very unreliable as the charging port does not always work.

Chapter 11

 

Early in the morning he stepped quietly back into the nursery just as nurse Mayer was tightening the strap of his baby’s stomach restraint. Tony was restlessly moving his hands and feet as he whimpered quietly behind his pacifier.

 

“Good morning Captain Rogers your boy has just finished his bottle of formula he took a little bit of persuading before he would finish the last few ounces but we got there in the end. Now he just needs to be a good little boy and empty his bladder, tightening this should do the trick nicely.

 

Why don’t you sit with you little one and give him some encouragement whilst I go prepare his bath.”

 

Leaning over he kissed Tony’s flushed cheek, running his fingers through his curls before unstrapping and removing the pacifier.

 

“Morning sweetheart, daddy is so happy to see his baby boy is awake and has finished all his milk. Now daddy wants you to fill you diaper so that you can have a lovely bubble bath, its good to start the day off nice and clean.

 

Now I know it is going to be difficult for a few days getting used to using your diaper so we are going to help you.”

 

Steve pressed his hand down over the restraining strap adding to the uncomfortable pressure over Tony’s bladder, his baby boy’s whimpers grew louder the harder he pressed down.

 

“Ste…Da……..No stop that it hurts, don’t wanna pee like a baby in a diaper, not a b..baby! lemme out of here now!”

 

This was not how he wanted the morning to start, Tony obviously was still fighting his new status, which would not do at all. It would seem that Dr Gottlieb was correct in that his boy would need a series of sessions in the conditioning therapy room. His stubborn husband always had to do things the hard way.

 

“Such a naughty baby boy, what did daddy say about using the word ‘no’ hmmm? That it is a bad word that you are not allowed to say. You have just earned yourself your first spanking of the day, daddy is very disappointed in you.”

 

Quickly removing the restraints Steve lifted him from the crib stripping Tony until he was only wearing his diaper. Holding him firmly in his lap he wrapped a muslin round his neck and pushed the waiting bottle of apple juice into his mouth.

 

Tony had no way of spitting out all the flood of juice filling his mouth, if he didn’t want to choke he had no choice but to swallow what wasn’t spilling from his lips. He felt himself being tipped back further so less of the juice escaped out of his mouth. The uncomfortable fullness in his bladder increased as a firm hand rubbed circles on his bloated belly but he was determined not to give in, Steve’s hand looked overly huge against his stomach, must be the angle he was laying giving him a distorted view he thought. He was relieved when Steve placed the empty bottle on the table, perhaps now this ridiculousness could stop, if Steve wanted to baby something they he would just have to get a puppy. 

 

When he got out of here he was going to lock himself in his workshop for a week and cancel all Steve’s override codes as a punishment, he knew how annoyed it would make him not being able to drag him out to eat and sleep.

 

Steve took note of the stubborn set of his little one’s jaw, this was going be a battle but one that he would win, flipping him over so that he lay across his knees he spanked the padded behind ten times in quick succession making sure that Tony’s belly was pressed down against his thighs. He lay ten further smacks over where he knew the base of the plug would be and this was his baby’s undoing, the force of the smacks sent the butt plug further up his channel nudging his sweet spot as his full bladder pressed down against his muscled thighs.

 

“Nooooo ……..noooooo..” Tony’s cries grew louder as he finally lost control of his bladder.

 

His cock hardened as he felt the warmth of the pee filled diaper against his thigh, he was sure with the amount his baby had drunk it would start leaking out. Sitting Tony up he laid his hand over the bulging nappy amazed he could still feel it swelling as his baby’s seemingly endless stream of pee continued.

 

Reaching for Tony’s hands he placed them over the filled crotch of the diaper holding them in place under his one large hand.

 

“Feel that baby? That is what a well behaved obedient little one does in their diaper, from now on that is what I expect and to help you achieve this we are going to increase your formula and juice so that your bladder is constantly full and needs to empty itself.

 

Tony squirmed on his lap clearly uncomfortable, his hands trying to push away from the full diaper, but Steve was not finished with him yet. Turning him so that he was straddling his thighs he reached down to release his cock, his thick member sprung up to lay against the front of the still warm diaper precum dribbling out. Pulling off the mittens he placed Tony’s hands over his cock holding him firmly in place against his chest with a strong arm round his waist. 

 

Tilting his baby boy’s head back with his other hand he claimed trembling lips, pushing his tongue inside to claim every part of his mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of apples lingering inside. Thrusting up with his hips he rutted against the diaper, revelling in the feel of his hard cock sliding through small hands slick with precum.

 

“Such a good little boy, feel how pleased daddy is with you, can you feel how hard daddy’s cock has gotten because you have made him so proud and happy?”

 

Steve continued kissing his baby boy’s swollen lips, nipping and licking the soft skin along his jaw, swallowing down Tony’s breathy mewls and whimpers. Feeling the pressure building up in his balls he pulled off the heavy diaper tossing it on the floor, he thrust his cock between Tony’s spread thighs over his smooth perineum to nudge at the base of his butt plug. His baby boy’s small hands grasped his slick member as it slid back and forth between his fingers, looking at those delicate fingers struggling to contain his girth pushed him over the edge. 

 

Ropes of cum shot out coating his little one’s stomach thighs and hands, after shuddering through the last of his orgasm he took his time rubbing his cum all over the trembling body on his lap. He placed his cum soaked fingers against Tony’s lips and waited, soon enough a pink tongue darted out and began to lick at the sticky mess.

 

“Such a greedy little boy for daddy’s cum, I didn’t even have to tell you what to do. When you have cleaned all my fingers daddy wants you to clean his cock as well.”

 

Fuzzy headed, Tony slipped to his knees his tongue lathing his daddy’s thick sticky cock clean. He struggled to close his lips round the large furred balls, choking as his daddy pressed firmly on the back of his head encouraging him to hold them fully in his mouth.

 

“That’s it sweet heart, suck on daddy’s balls, want to feel your tongue playing with them, makes me feel so good to see your sweet cock sucking lips being put to good use.”

 

Steve pulled him off a few minutes later, smiling at Tony’s flushed cheeks and panting breaths. His baby’s plump swollen lips glistened with precum from his once again hard cock, he wanted to bend his baby boy over and fuck him senseless, listen to him scream as he pounded his ass. Unfortunately, he would need to wait until all the physical procedures to Tony’s body had fully taken and healed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the Doctor discuss how Tony has responded to treatment so far. 
> 
> Steve inquires about further physical alterations to his baby boy.

Chapter 12

 

After his physical examination with Dr Gottlieb Steve placed Tony in the therapy room for his next conditioning treatment, returning to the doctor’s office he waited for the results of the examination.

 

“Captain Rogers I think you will be extremely pleased with the results of the height reduction treatment, Tony is now only 5ft 1 inch in height. He has surpassed the maximum 5 inches reduction which is due I believe to the combination of medications he received. We will continue to monitor his height for the period of his stay as this is the first medically recorded use of this combination of drugs on a human subject so there could be further loss.

 

His skeletal frame is hardening slower than expected so may take another few days to be back within normal parameters, I suspect that this could be due to his bones not having finished adjusting in size, once they have hardened fully you will be clear to resume fully any physical activities you wish to pursue. His muscle mass has reduced by a higher proportion to his height loss than I expected and there has also been further weight loss, I would advise a programme of exercise to maintain what he has left working and in good condition and I strongly advise that you keep to the strict feeding regime that had been devised for your boy.

 

We will continue with his conditioning treatments in the therapy room each morning and afternoon for the rest of this week and will review the overall results on Friday. Your will have the weekend free with your baby boy and Miss Potts will be allowed to visit. 

 

On Monday we will start on the next phase of treatment and if all goes well you will be looking at two more weeks of Tony being an in-patient and then it will be weekly outpatient visits either here or at your home for a month, after which we can review his progress with a view to reducing to three monthly. Of course, we are available if an emergency of any kind arises, if you have any questions once you have left our facility.

 

Now are there any issues you would like to raise about Tony’s treatment so far or any further treatments you would to discuss?”

 

Steve was thrilled with Tony’s current height loss but hoped that he continued to lose a further few inches, he wanted his baby boy under 5ft, so he could fully enforce his child like status even when he was in his adult mind. 

 

“Thank you, Dr Gottlieb, I will work out a gentle training programme for my boy in the gym, I agree that he needs to continue with a structured feeding regime, I want a cuddly soft baby boy not a bag of bones.

 

Now I would like to discuss with you what procedures are available to reduce further the size of Tony’s genitalia, he is a baby boy and I want this reflected in their size. I also think it would serve as a more effective reminder than his loss of height that he is no longer considered an adult and that I have total control over him.

 

I want soft little balls and a small cock, with the option if possible to reduce the size of his cock further, I think this will be the ultimate punishment threat. I want him to have no control over it getting hard or squirting a small amount of cum. 

 

Is there any way that his hole can be made to self-lubricate like a cunt? He is going to be so tight and there will be times when I just want to take him without the bother of too much prep.

 

Dr Gottlieb took some time to consider the Captain’s request, with modern day surgery they could certainly reduce the size of genitalia without too much scarring and loss of function but there was no scientific way of producing a fully functioning self-lubricating anus as of yet. Also, the recovery time would not be the Captain’s liking along with the detrimental effect it would have on Tony’s conditioning therapy treatments.

 

There was an extremely unorthodox procedure he could offer which would fulfil all the Captain’s requirements but the question he had to ask himself was, would the good Captain be willing to pay the extortionate financial price, and more importantly not disclose to the medical supervisory board the nature of the procedure.

 

“Captain Rogers there is a method of obtaining what you require for your boy without surgical intervention and a long period of recover, you would be able to make use of him straight away. Once you have signed a legally binding NDA it would require half of the costs to be transferred before any further discussion of the procedure could take place, and the first payment is non-refundable even if you decide not to pursue this line of treatment.”

 

Steve was intrigued, he had read up on penial docking and the length recovery time so anything that could reduce this he was all in favour of, the self – lubricating asshole request had been meant as a bit of a joke based on Tony’s weird love of reading A/B/O fanfiction as a way of de-stressing, now he was highly excited at the thought of it being a reality.

 

“Doctor Gottlieb what is the total fee for this procedure?”

 

“$10,000,000.”

 

Steve fished his mobile from his pocket, the touch screen lit up without any prompting, swiftly taping away at the screen he accessed his and Tony’s personal accounts, transferring the money with a few touches of the screen. It occurred to him that he would need to get Tony’s name removed from all the accounts, it would not do for his baby to have access to any money, who knew what silly ideas he might get in his pretty little head.

 

“I have transferred the $10,000,000 to the Centre’s bank account, now give me the papers to sign so that we can get on with making my sweet baby boy perfect.

 

Money transfer confirmed, and NDA papers signed Dr Gottlieb settled himself behind his desk took a deep breath and began to explain the non-traditional medical abilities of his two top physicians.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's new doctors are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short, don't have a lot of time at the moment to be able to write as much as I would like.

Chapter 13  
.

“Two years ago, my top surgeon was injured in a car crash, traditional medical treatment could only do so much for his injuries, so he sought out other means to give him back full use of his hands, so that he could continue with his career. On his travels he met up with another doctor who was also seeking the means to cure the dissociative disorder he struggled with after being brain washed by his captors when he was kidnapped whilst working with Doctors without Borders.

 

Both ended up in Kamar-Taj, studying the mystical ancient teachings of the monks residing in the Temple gave them the healing they had been searching for along with new abilities.  
There is a personal price to pay each time the doctors use these new found magical arts which is way the financial cost is so high.

 

Dr Strange and his partner Dr Loki will prepare the spell that is needed and cast it this evening, I would suggest that you milk his cock beforehand so that his last ejaculation of viable sperm can be frozen, such genius needs to be passed on to the next generation. Our Centre in Texas specializes in matching highly intelligent female donor eggs with the sperm of suitable candidates.

 

You can choose to raise any children yourself, or they will be placed in one of our foster homes, we keep track of all our babies and test their IQs at regular intervals. Those that test higher than average or at genius level are given a place at one of our academies, you would be informed of their development and could make the decision at any time to meet them.

 

My apologies Captain, I tend to wax lyrical about this subject as genetics was my original field of study. Now is this programme something you would like to pursue, or do you just want Dr Strange and Dr Loki to go ahead with crafting the spell?” 

 

Stunned by both revelations he sat contemplating his plan of action, as Avengers they had dealt with some strange unexplainable happenings over the last year, so his mind was prepared to be more open to the reality that magic existed along with many other, as yet unexplainable things. The proof would be in the immediate visible alteration to Tony’s genitalia. 

 

Now he needed to come to a decision with regards to using Tony’s sperm, he had no interest in raising a real child, Tony would fulfil all his needs. Tony had made his thoughts clear on not wanting to continue the Stark line, yet he could see the doctor’s point, any child he and Pepper created would be intelligent and physically strong but highly unlikely to carry the genius gene and it would be a disservice to the world to deprive future generations of the potential of the Stark gene. Tony no longer had the authority to veto this decision anyway, after all Stark Industries would need brilliant engineers and scientist to keep them at the forefront of the business world in future years.

 

“I want to view the files of each potential donor, there will also be a limit to the number of children conceived. They must not be informed of who their father is without my consent and Tony’s name is not to be on any birth certificate that can be viewed by the child until such a time as I give my permission.

 

I will finalise the details with you after speaking with Miss Potts and the Stark Industry lawyers, until then his sperm will be frozen. 

 

Now once I have milked my boy I would like the doctors to go ahead with the procedure, I do not want Tony knowing what is going to happen, I want the pleasure of revealing that to him myself.”

 

Steve laughed at that thought, Tony had always been boastful of the fact his cock was larger than average and he would rather be short with a big dick than be tall will a small dick, Oh how the mighty had fallen! There would be tantrums and tears before bedtime tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Strange and Dr Loki cast their magic over Tony. 
> 
> Steve has to make a decision about having a certain part of his body modified.

Chapter 14

 

Whilst Tony finished his current therapy session Steve took the time to call Pepper to discuss the latest developments in Tony’s treatment. Pepper agreed to utilizing Tony’s sperm so long as their child would be the direct heir, having a few geniuses to carry on the legacy by working for the Company was a good investment. Both agreed that they wanted no personal involvement with raising any of these children, they would pay the fees required to provide for each child and only getting involved if the child proved to have a high IQ and would be an asset to Stark Industries. 

 

Pepper was looking forward to visiting at the weekend, she and Steve had plans to ensure Tony was made fully aware of his new position with regards to Pepper and Stark Industries. Also, she wanted a bit of pay back for all the years she had to deal with the little shit. 

 

Steve carried a sobbing Tony back to his nursery, his poor distressed baby clinging tightly to him, tear stained face resting on his shoulder. The increasing intensity of the conditioning therapy sessions were hard on his little one, but the results were proving them to be worthwhile. 

 

Purposely left on his own for each session with only the voice of the therapist, the screens and music, Tony’s life prior to his admittance to Mountain Rise was dissected year by year, his behaviour examined and found wanting, mistakes emphasised, and blame placed firmly on his shoulders whether warranted or not. His interactions with family, friends and the public were picked over, highlighting his rudeness, selfishness, sense of entitlement, arrogance and a whole plethora of other negative behaviours and emotions.

 

Each session only ended when Tony messily sobbed out his agreement that he was a ‘bad, bad boy’ and needed to place himself completely in his daddy’s care so that he could be taught how to be a good baby boy.

 

Steve always picked him up after each session, cuddling and kissing his tears away, telling him what a brave boy he was for facing up to and admitting that he had been such a horrible spoilt brat and that he needed and wanted his daddy to love, guide and correct him in all aspects of his future life as he saw fit.

 

Once back in the nursery he quickly divested Tony of his sodden diaper, ensuring to praise him for filling it without being forced. The blush on his little one’s face was too cute for words.

 

“Now my darling baby I am going to reward you for being such a good boy in your therapy session, daddy is going to play with your love bits until you are all tingly and excited and then when daddy tells you, you will squirt your cream for him. 

 

Think you can do that? It will make me a very happy daddy.”

 

Tony nodded, shyly turning his face to his daddy’s chest as large hands spread his legs and began to stroke his cock, he felt incredibly naughty for even thinking that word, he was sure daddy would not approve.

 

Within moments Tony was squirming on his lap as he stroked his cock to fullness, drops of precum leaking for the bulbus head. Tony’s hips thrust forward with each stroke letting out little whimpers as the pleasure built.

 

“Does that feel good baby boy? Do you want daddy to make you squirt your special cream? If you want to please daddy and make him proud, you need to tell daddy how it feels and ask daddy nicely to milk you.

“T..tingles daddy, m..more please, mm…milk my cock p p.. please.”

 

Steve pumped Tony’s cock pushing back the foreskin, nail scrapping across his slit, Tony’s moans getting louder at each firm stroke. Placing the collection cup over his little one’s cock he thrust his denim clad cock against Tony’s tight hole, the rough material grazing over the sensitive skin had Tony crying out as his cock pulsed streams of cum in to the waiting container.

 

“What a good little boy, look how much special cream you made for daddy, unfortunately you did say a naughty word, little boys don’t get to say cock unless they have their daddy’s permission. I am going to have to spank your bottom tonight before bedtime, I am very disappointed in you baby boy.” 

 

“I sorry daddy, no sp.. pank me, I promise to not say bad word again, p..please, daddy I be a good boy.”

 

Steve had to hide his smile as Tony’s eyes welled up with tears, his bottom lip wobbling as he tried to hold back his sobs, Tony couldn’t stand disappointing Steve Rogers his husband, but when he turned the full force of his ‘Captain America is disappointed in you’ frown on Tony it always resulted in tears and pleas for forgiveness and promises that he would do better.

 

“Baby boy you know that big or little you have to behave and follow the rules, daddy cannot let you get away being naughty, you will have to be brave and accept your punishment, afterwards once you have apologised it will be all over and done with. Now let’s get you cleaned up ready for your appointment with your new doctors.”

 

Tony squirmed and kicked out not wanting to be restrained, but in his weakened state it was easy for Steve to place the soft restraints round his wrists and ankles, securing him to the bed rails. His little headspace had receded somewhat during his bath, Steve had not been happy that he had screamed and shouted splashing water at him whilst trying to climb out of the bath and escape. Slipping and falling face first back into the water due to his weakened limbs had frightened him, Steve had scooped him out, quickly cocooning him in a thick warm towel, cuddling his shaking body as much to his mortification he had started to wail and sob in shock.

 

Worn out from struggling and crying Tony slipped in to a light doze, sucking on the pacifier Steve had secured in his mouth, he vaguely registered Steve securing one of his thick diapers in place, but only let out a quiet grumble of complaint before snuggling under his favourite blue blanket, daddy was so clever to remember that if was his favourite and that it always helped him sleep better.

 

Drs Loki and Strange worked in tandem, the quiet glow of their magic coating the slumbering figure, green and gold strands twisting and turning, sinking in to the now exposed genitalia. Steve watched as the magic flowed further along his baby boy’s perineum and disappeared in to his tight puckered hole, his breath hitching when he saw tiny drops of slick dripping on to the sheets. 

 

Fascinated, he watched as the tendrils of magic thickened, joining together to create a cocoon, before slowly being absorbed in to Tony’s body. Time seemed to stand still as both doctors stood, hands hovering over his baby’s soft cock, minutes passed in silence then the air crackled and popped as gold and green strands of magic streamed back in to their masters’ hands. 

 

Steve gasped when he caught sight of his baby boy’s cock, a thin band of gold and green sat snuggly round the now considerably smaller base, while two further rings tightly bound and separated his balls. Just as he reached out to touch, Dr Loki flicked his fingers and one of the extra thick punishment diapers he had hidden away appeared, fitting in to place around slim hips and between bow legs.

 

“Captain Rogers, the spell is still settling in to place and any outside interference could disrupt the flow of magic. In two hours, it will take permanent hold, with the secondary spell laying dormant until you decide to activate it. You can do this by removing the rings, you can replace them again afterwards if you wish and they will adjust in size to fit snuggly around your baby boy’s genitalia.

 

The binding rings will provide an effective visual warning and constant reminder to your boy of what could happen if he displeases you.

 

As you saw has anus is already producing slick, I would suggest fitting a plug for the first few days whilst the newly formed slick glands mature, we have also strengthened and increased the elasticity of both anal sphincter rings and internal muscles so that he can safely take your cock, you are going to have a great deal of fun finding out just how much his little boy cunt can take.

 

Now after meeting with Dr Gottlieb to discuss your requirements, we were able to incorporate and additional magical spell that would facilitate the maximum height loss that you desired, this runs in tandem with the binding rings. Your boy’s height will level out at 4ft 11 inches by tomorrow morning, with the triggering of the secondary spell he will experience a further loss of 2 inches in height. I must stress you must not take the decision lightly, it is irreversible, and you will need to consider carefully the physical and mental consequences.  
We have also placed a quickening spell on his skeletal structure so that you will be able to resume full physical activities within 24 hours, keep your boy in fully padded diapers during this time so that as his bones harden you ensure the slight bow legged, gait that you wanted.

 

Tony will sleep for the next few hours as his body adjusts, he will feel no pain and when he wakes up will be incredibly hungry as his body needs to replenish much of the energy the magic has used in his transformation. Dr Strange has also implanted a small mental suggestion which will make your boy feel constantly hungry, this will last for a week, giving you a good start to increasing his weight.

 

Do you have any questions for us before we depart?”

 

“Dr Loki, why did Tony have to go through all the other treatments and pain for his height loss if you could have just done it with magic in the first place?”

 

“Magic involving the extreme body modifications that you desired is complex and exhausting not just for the spell caster but for the patient, if the modification process has already been initiated then our spells can latch on and enhance and quicken it. 

 

The introduction of omega anal slick glands is a simple modification as they already exist in A/B/O societies, so it was simply a matter of altering the DNA strands to suit a base human body, this also links to the reduction in size of your boy’s genitalia  
.

But the main reason for not offering this treatment at the beginning is that we have to ensure that the patient is susceptible to magical forces and does not have any ability to disrupt the flow of energy once it has begun.

Dr Gottlieb only offered our services after tests had shown that Tony was a suitable candidate.

Now if there is nothing else then Dr Strange and I will take our leave.”

 

Dr Strange who had remained quiet during the who conversation could see that the Captain had further questions and could guess what they would be from the puzzled face he had pulled at the mention of A/B/O societies. Time to give a shortened summary so that they could give the Captain the option of a certain enhancement to part of his own body.

 

“Alpha/Beta/Omega structured cultures exist in many parallel universes. A Hierarchical structured society with Alphas as the leaders and enforcers, Betas as the workers and Omegas are the property of the Alphas to mate and breed and to do with as they please, omegas are controlled by the base instinct to obey and serve, Alphas control them with what is called ‘The Alpha Voice.’ There are very few of these kinds of cultures where omegas have any rights or are seen as anything but slaves. If it makes it easier just imagine how wolf packs are structured, or prides of Lions. 

Alphas, like wolves knot their bitches/omegas when breeding. Tying them together to ensure a successful impregnation and mating. Now human physiology and biology has long lost that ability, but what we can create are the physical attributes such as slick glands and Alpha knots. You would be surprised how in demand these modifications have become, powerful men and women are always looking for new ways to dominate and subjugate.

 

A file will be sent to your laptop, take the time to read it and make a decision as to whether this is a procedure you would want, just imagine how your baby boy will looking hanging off your knot.”

 

Steve spent the following hours reading all the information and articles contained in the file, viewing the recordings and staring at the photos. He called Pepper get her opinion on the matter and to discuss their plans for the weekend. after He emailed Dr Gottlieb his decision, before settling back to wait for his baby boy to wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not become A/B/O, just making use of slick glands and may be Steve will get a knot so he can have some fun with his baby boy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve decides to go ahead with his own procedure. 
> 
> A trip to the playground is not enjoyed by a certain baby boy who has a tummy ache.
> 
> Steve continues to manipulate Tony, threats of spanking and forced use of diaper.

Chapter 15

 

Dr Gottlieb was willing to perform the procedure whilst Tony slept as it was only a matter of five injections in to the base of his penis and two behind his ball sac. Pain would be minimal due to the serum, which would also speed up the healing process. The doctor informed him that he could expect a larger knot that normal due to the serum as it enhanced all physical attributes, but his baby boy would be able to take it due to the spell Drs Loki and Strange had performed to enhance the strength and elasticity of his anal ring.

 

After the procedure he busied himself picking out an outfit for his baby boy to wear, he had decided that a bit of fresh air would do Tony the world of good, there was a special secluded play area where Daddies could have all kinds fun with their Littles. Nurse Mayer had already left the specially adapted buggy for his baby, Tony would not be allowed to walk until his bones had hardened and even then, Steve was going to insist that he crawl or be carried most of the time. Walking would be a treat for good behaviour and when he was in his semi-adult headspace.

 

Tony felt warm and snug curled up under his favourite blanket, the straps of the pacifier were irritating his cheeks but not enough for him to do more that mumble quietly, he would have to show daddy that he could be a good boy and not spit it out, perhaps then he could have one of the colourful pacifiers in the basket beside his bed, he really wanted the green Hulk one. The grumbling in his stomach became louder, making it impossible for him to go back to sleep, rolling on to his side he peered out of the bars of his cot, not to happy that daddy seemed to be ignoring him. Surely, he had heard the loud rumblings of his stomach and would get him some breakfast, sitting up his grasped the bars in his mittened hands, rattling them whilst trying to shout for his daddy around the rubber teat of the pacifier.

 

“Daaaaa, Daaaa, mmh mmmh”

 

Daddy was very clever, and heard him straight away, turning around straight away, a wide smile on his face.

 

“Aww, baby boy, is that a grumbly hungry food monster I here in your belly? Shall daddy feed it so that Tony can go play outside with daddy? But you have to be a good baby and eat and drink everything I give you or else there will be no playtime.”

 

Tony nodded is head, eager to get at the bottle of milk that had appeared in his daddy’s hand.

 

Steve lifted Tony out easily, and settled him on his lap, exchanging he pacifier for the nipple of the bottle. He smiled as Tony sucked hard on the nipple making happy humming noises as the warm, thick creamy vanilla milk filled his mouth. Once half the bottle had been drunk he pulled out the teat and set the bottle on the table, rubbing his baby boy’s back until he let out a loud burp. The blush that stained Tony’s cheeks was adorable and he couldn’t help but place a tender kiss on his soft pouting lips, tongue swiping up the tiny drop of milk on the corner of his lip.

 

“Such a clever baby, now daddy is going to feed you some yummy blueberry porridge, you have to eat every spoonful or there will be no trip to the play area. You need to get a bit of fat on your bones or a strong gust of wind will blow you away.”

 

Steve tickled Tony’s ribs, eliciting soft chuckles as his boy squirmed on his lap trying to get away from his wandering fingers. The thick padding of the diaper pressed down on his cock, he felt the moment Tony’s bladder released and the spreading warmth filling the diaper. Tony seemed unaware, to intent on trying to fend off his tickling fingers, ignoring his semi-hard cock he stood up and carried Tony over to the high chair, another addition to the nursery and quickly strapped him in and replaced the tray.

 

Tony was not happy with the change, he wanted his bottle back and to be sitting on daddy’s lap. Slapping his hands on the tray he proceeded to make his feelings on the matter known.

 

“No daddy, pick up, pick up now! No like it, want milk, want daddy now!”

 

Drumming his feet against the legs of the high chair, his cries became louder in between his daddy calmly spooning porridge in to his mouth, a firm finger under his chin keeping his mouth closed until he swallowed.

 

“Nooo… Nooo, want milk, don’t like porridge, don’t want sit in horrid chair!”

 

“Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers, that is quite enough! If you carry on with this tantrum you will find yourself over my knee, you already have one punishment spanking to be discharged, do you want another one as well? 

 

This kind of behaviour is not acceptable, you will sit quietly and eat everything I give you or you will receive a further ten swats on top of the ten swats you have already earned.”

 

Tony was shocked in to silence by his daddy’s use of his full name, Steve/Daddy only ever used it when he was really upset with him. Looking at his daddy’s annoyed scowl he knew that he would follow through on the extra punishment. He had vague memories of another time when was big and had pushed his husband too far and been spanked with a wooden paddle, he hadn’t been able to sit down for days, there was no way he wanted to endure that discomfort again.

 

“I sorry daddy, I be a good boy, eat all my porridge I promise. Don’t want daddy to be mad with me.”

 

He couldn’t help the tears that spilled as he tried to say how sorry he was.

 

“Sweet heart, I am very glad that you have apologised and are going to be a good little boy for me. All will be forgiven and forgotten if you keep you promise.

 

Now open up, you have a few more spoonfuls left, then another bowl of porridge to eat before daddy can feed you the rest of your bottle.”

 

Steve continued to spoon the porridge in to Tony’s mouth only giving him time to quickly swallow before the next one appeared, his baby boy was quiet and docile only beginning to fidget as his stomach filled and distended due to the amount he was being fed. Once the second bowl was empty he placed the teat of the bottle back in Tony’s mouth the angle ensuring that even if he didn’t suck the milk would still flow out of the hole in the teat.

 

“There we go baby, all finished. Now let’s get you in to a clean dry diaper, and clothes ready for your trip to the playground. After lunch and a nap daddy will give you a bath and Dr Gottlieb will examine you to check that your bones have all healed properly.”

 

Tony fussed over the diaper change, not happy that he had wet himself without even noticing, his tummy hurt, and the diaper daddy fitted on him was bigger and thicker that the soft cloth ones he normally wore. He couldn’t straighten his legs due to the thick padding and hated the crinkling noise it made whenever he moved.

 

“Daddy, no like this one, take it off now, to fat, I a big boy, not need stupid diapers.”

 

Steve laughed and carried on dressing Tony, regardless of his continued protests over having to wear a diaper. After snapping closed the crotch of the baby vest, he slipped Tony’s arms and legs in to a soft blue onesie, covered with mini Captain America shields. The mittens were made to look like his gloves and the hood was a darker blue with wings on the sides, just like his cowl.

 

“Well don’t you look adorable, my mini Captain America ready to brave his first trip to the playground. Lets just pop in your pacifier and we are ready to go.”

 

As Steve/Daddy pushed the stroller down the corridor Tony hid his face in his blanket, blushing furiously whenever anyone stopped to say hello and tell Steve what a cute baby boy he had. The uncomfortable feeling in his stomach remained and he was aware that also needed to pee again, sucking furiously on his pacifier he tried think of anything but his gurgling stomach and the ache in his bladder. All to soon they reached the secluded play area and he was being lifted out of the stroller.

 

“Sweetheart look at all the wonderful things to do, I think my little boy should try the swings first, daddy is going to push you high, so you feel like you are flying.”

 

Steve quickly placed Tony in the bucket seat of the oversized baby swing, ensuring he tightened the straps, so they pressed across his baby’s stomach, next he placed his mitten covered hands on the swing ropes and secured them with Velcro straps around each wrist.

 

“There we go baby boy all secure, let’s take that pacifier out, we don’t want you choking on it. Daddy is going to start pushing you now and wants to hear how much fun you are having.”

 

Tony at first enjoyed the feeling of flying through the air, the breeze cooling his flushed cheeks as he giggled and kicked his legs, calling out for his daddy to push him higher, all thoughts of needing to pee disappeared. He couldn’t recall ever being taken to the park by Howard or his mother.

 

“Higher daddy I flying, up to the sky like a rocket, higher, higher!”

 

Steve moved to the front of the swing letting it gradually slow down, so he could film Tony, he knew it was only a matter of time before the pressure on his bladder became to much, then his bowels would follow soon after. He had deliberately forgone his baby boy’s enema, Tony needed to experience the utter mortification of soiling himself so that he didn’t fuss so much about the daily enemas he was going to need now that his body had healed, and he was on a high calorie weight gain diet.

 

Tony whimpered as his bladder gave in to the pressure, the warm pee quickly turning cold and uncomfortable against his padded bottom. The cramps in his stomach didn’t ease up even though he had emptied his bladder, he cried out as the shooting pains became worse.

 

“Daddy hurts, no want to swing now, tummy sore, daddy out now, make it go away.”

 

Steve smirked as he became more frantic, he could see the moment his sweet baby boy, aged up, and became his Tony.

 

“Fucking hell Steve, get me out of this bloody contraption, I am not going to piss and shit myself just for your sick fantasy. I’m an adult not a baby. Da..d no that’s not right, fuck Steve this has gone too far.”

 

Tony desperately tried to keep his asshole clenched tight, horrified at the thought of shitting himself, the piss filled diaper was bad enough, surely Steve would not go that far. He almost believed that things would be alright when Steve unbuckled him and sat him on the bench, cuddling him close.

 

“Tony, such a foul mouth, that is not what I expect from my baby boy, I see that the soap bar is going to have to make and appearance again. Big or Little I expect you to be polite and respectful and do as you are told.

 

Now there is nothing to be ashamed of by using your diaper, big or little you will wear one, your bladder is weak due to all the drugs and alcohol you have used, and your bowels will be sensitive as well, that’s why you need to have daily enemas. Now don’t be a silly boy and give yourself an even worse tummy ache, let go, and daddy will clean you up when we get back to your nursery, silly daddy forgot to pack your changing bag.”

 

“Steve, stop being a dick! I am going back inside and finding a toilet, there is no way I am shitting myself. Afterwards I am getting the hell out of here and as far away from you as possible, I love you, but I think you are the one that needs treatment not me.”

 

Tony wriggled out of Steve’s arms and went to stand up, crying out in pain when his feet didn’t immediately hit the ground and he over balanced landing hard on his hands and knees.

 

“Ow! Ow! H..hurts, ouch, Ste.. daddy owww.”

 

Tony began to cry as his hands and knees started to throb, then to his utter horror his stomach let out a loud gurgle as his bowels emptied in to his already wet diaper. His wails became louder and louder, utterly beside himself at the loss of control, the final humiliation was the feeling of warm pee spreading yet again across the front of his diaper.

 

“Daddy, daddy noooo, noooo, make it stop, no like smelly, wet diaper, get it off now!”

 

Steve scooped Tony up off the ground and placed him back in the stroller, making sure to buckle him in. He paid not heed to his wailing, expertly strapping on the pacifier, cutting of Tony’s loud cries. His nose twitched at the smell coming from his baby boy, but this needed to be done if he wanted Tony to stop fighting the diapers and enemas. A few more arranged accidents would have his baby boy totally reliant on them and too scared to risk wearing normal underwear even on his ‘big’ days. 

 

“Poor sweetheart, you are having a bad time of it, today aren’t you? Daddy is going to make it all better soon, we will get you all clean and fresh ready for a special evening with daddy. Would you like that darling? Daddy will even let you watch some cartoons in his bedroom and if you are especially good I may even let you as a treat sleep in daddy’s bed.”

 

Tony sucked hard on his pacifier as he listened to his daddy, soiled diaper, tears and aches temporarily forgotten at the thought of getting to watch TV and have special time with daddy. He knew that big Tony had always enjoyed ‘special time’ so perhaps he would enjoy it as well.

 

Wiping away his little one’s tears he placed a kiss on his forehead. After ensuring his favourite blanket was tucked round Tony he began the walk back to the centre. Once Tony was bathed, he would take great delight in showing his darling just how different his physical body was to what it was before. He couldn’t wait to unveil his tiny cock and impress on him what would happen if he misbehaved.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to escape, and finally sees the alterations made to his body.
> 
> Tony is slipping in to his little headspace with greater ease when Steve is making use of the triggering words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Please be aware that this is sexual in nature when Tony is in his little headspace as well as when big, so don't read if it is not your thing. The next chapter will be explicit, this one is setting up for that.

Chapter 16

 

Nurse Mayer was waiting in the nursery when he returned with a quiet, red faced baby.

 

“Captain Rogers Ms Potts called whilst you were out, she requested that you call her back as soon as you returned. Why don’t I get you little one cleaned up whilst you speak to her, it sounded important.”

 

Steve gladly handed over a very ripe smelling baby, it would be even more humiliating for Tony for someone else to see that he had lost control of his bowels and soiled himself. Pepper probably wanted to discuss their plans for the up coming weekend, he was looking forward to her reaction to the new and improved Tony Stark Rogers.

 

Nurse Mayer made quick work of stripping Tony then disposing of the soiled diaper and dirty wipes. She paid no heed to the flushed face and muffled cries of distress as she went about the business of bathing him and washing his tangled sweaty hair.

 

“There we go, all cleaned up, silly baby there is no need to be bashful about being naked, you haven’t got anything I have not seen before. Now let’s get you wrapped up this big warm fluffy towel so that your daddy can diaper and dress you when he has finished speaking to your Aunty Pepper.”

 

Tony tried to stand up and get out of the bath on his own but after a short struggle found it impossible to lift his leg over the side of the bath without overbalancing and slipping back into the water, the sides of the bath appeared to be a lot higher than a normal bath. Nurse Mayer tutted as he slapped at the water in frustration, cursing out Steve and herself.

 

“Now that won’t do at all, little boys should be seen and not heard. Daddy Steve is going to be very upset with you, he has already told me to give you ten smacks as the first part of your punishment for bad behaviour. With this temper tantrum you have just earned another ten swats, Daddy Steve will be dealing with the rest of your punishment this evening.”

 

Tony’s backside throbbed, the bitch had a heavy hand and had ensured that he felt every one of her smacks. He managed not to give her the satisfaction of making him cry, but only because he was feeling big, which he was deliberately keeping to himself. It was time to get out of here and the only way he could think was to pretend to be in his little headspace, so she would perhaps not be so vigilant.

 

“There we go all finished and forgotten, lets get you all snug and warm whilst we wait for daddy to finish his call. Now be a good baby boy and sit in in your cot whilst I go fetch you your tea and a fresh bottle of milk.”

 

It took more effort that he expected to climb out of the cot, his legs felt weak and his balance was off when he tried to quickly walk towards the door. Just as he reached the door he realised that he was still naked, the towel having fallen off as he clambered out of the cot. He tottered back towards the bathroom as he remembered seeing some folded clothes on top of the linen basket, he could here Steve still taking in the other room as he struggled to get his legs in to the sweat pants only to realise they were huge on him as was the t-shirt. Giving up on the sweat pants when they kept falling down, he made his way back towards the door, hoping that the stupid nurse had not locked it.

 

“Don’t know why everything is so big in this place, must have been built for giants.”

 

He muttered as his fingers tried to move the door handle. Oooh, may be there was a bean stalk in the garden, daddy would like a golden egg, perhaps he could go find it and show daddy that he was a big boy and didn’t need those horrible diapers.

 

“Fuck, fuck! Get a grip, concentrate Stark, you are not a baby and Steve is not your daddy.”

 

Finally, he managed to turn the handle and tug the door open just enough to squeeze through, heart thudding he wobbled along the corridor having to keep one hand on the wall for balance whilst using his other to keep Steve’s t-shirt from slipping off his shoulders. The corridor seemed to go on for ever and his legs were getting more and more tired, he was also aware that the urge to pee was getting stronger. Finally, he reached the double doors at the end of the corridor but try as he might he couldn’t push them open, tears of frustration rolled down his cheeks as he futilely slapped the heavy doors with his hands.

 

“No..nooo..nooo stupid doors, what’s the matter with me? I should not be able to push open a stupid door, need to get out, need to find bean stalk…. Daddy could make eggs and beans. Tony like eggs, ohh I know I go find kitchen, eggs and ham……

 

I do not like green eggs and ham  
I do not like them. Tony-I-am  
Do not like them here or there  
I do not like them anywhere.

 

Tony giggled as he sat on the floor singing softly, he was vaguely aware that there was something else he should be doing but he was tired and hungry, and it was such a funny song, he wondered if his daddy would read the book to him at bed-time. But he guessed that as he had been a naughty boy it wouldn’t happen, still if he said sorry and promised to be a good baby boy daddy would make everything better.

 

Tony wished that he had stayed in his cot, he couldn’t even remember now why he thought he had to run away from his daddy. Singing the verse over and over again, he tried to ignore the growing discomfort of his full bladder and the trembling of his limbs as the cold from the floor seeped up.

 

Steve watched on the security camera as his naughty little boy wobbled up the corridor, he smirked as small hands tried to open the heavy security doors without success. He noticed immediately when Tony began to waver between his big and little headspace, it was time to retrieve his wayward baby boy. 

 

“Anthony Edward Stark Rogers! What do you think you are doing? Such a naughty boy. You have scared your poor daddy sick by wondering off, how could you do such a thing? I hope that you are thoroughly ashamed of yourself for being such a bad baby. I am very disappointed in you.”

 

Steve watched as Tony jumped in surprise, not having heard his approach, his face crumpled, and fat tears began to roll down his cheeks at his harsh words.

 

“I sorry daddy, I sorry S..Steve p..please I sorry, don’t be angry. I be a good boy for you now, never be naughty again, please d..daddy. Steve don’t leave me.”  
” 

Tony sobbed over and over again, when he became aware of the growing wet patch on his t-shirt and the floor underneath his bottom his cries became louder, his cheeks flushed with mortification.

 

“Tony, sweetheart, let’s get you back to the nursery and cleaned up. Then we are going to have a serious discussion about your behaviour big and little.”

 

Steve washed a very subdued and tearful Tony, who was wavering between headspaces. He decided that an enema was in order, as he knew that it always pushed him in to an older headspace and he needed that for the talk they were going to have. It was time Tony faced the reality of the changes wrought on his body and what further changes would happen if he continued with such disobedient behaviour.

 

Carrying Tony into his bedroom he stood him before the full-length mirror and pulled the towel off his body. Standing behind him he placed his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders, whilst telling him to look at his reflection in the mirror.

 

“Take a good look at yourself sweetheart, you are now my perfect baby boy, the height reduction has been incredibly successful at 4ft 11 inches. Your legs bow, giving you that swaying gait when you walk, and make room for your padded diapers, turning it to such a cute baby waddle. But you will be crawling most of the time, only big boys get to walk.

 

No nasty body hair or muscles for my baby boy, just plumb soft skin. Look a that cute little belly roll, and I just want to squeeze and pinch and fuck your cute little bubble butt, especially now you pretty hole will slick up and stretch with ease. Daddy has such a surprise for you when he takes your baby boy cherry, but don’t worry, your pouty lips will be sucking on more that just your bottle, daddy knows how much you love sucking cock.”

 

Steve reached down and took hold of Tony’s cock and balls, rolling the soft appendage between his large fingers, it didn’t take long for it to plump up and start leaking a few drops of clear precum. His own cock hardened as he took in the shocked face of his baby boy when he finally realised how much his cock had shrunk.

 

“See Tony, men have big hard cocks and heavy cum filled balls, little boys have small penises and empty soft ball sacs. Only daddy is allowed to play with your boy cock and cunt, if a catch you, touching yourself, or ejaculating you will be punished. 

 

Also, the pretty rings on your penis and balls are not just for decoration, there is a spell contained within them that will release if they are ever removed. Daddy will not hesitate to remove them if you ever try to runaway or push me past my limits. This is a last resort punishment if all else fails, believe me you don’t want to know the consequences of removing the rings. They will be irreversible, so I suggest that you think very carefully before you decide to disobey me or runaway.”

 

Tony stared in shock at his reflection, his body resembled that of a young adolescent boy, there was no muscle or definition to his arms or legs, his once flat stomach was slightly curved and layered with a role of soft fat, along with his hips and butt. His bowed legs emphasised his hairless crotch, framing his now stupidly small, soft ringed cock and balls. The face staring back at him was no longer made up of sharp angles and defining goatee, but gently rounded with smooth hairless skin, large brown eyes with ridiculously long lashes stared back at him, glittering with unshed tears as plump red lips trembled with shock. His once carefully coiffured chestnut hair was now a mop of unruly curls.

 

Steve standing behind him, his large hands stroking his shoulders and stomach, towered over him, he could feel the hard length of his cock pressing against his back, and wasn’t that scary to think of him shoving that up his ass. The top of his head didn’t even reach Steve’s shoulders now, he had always been short but now the difference in their sizes was shocking.

 

“S Steve, what the fuck have you done to me? How am I supposed to go out in public and run my company looking like this! I am never going to be taken seriously, everyone will laugh at me and ridicule me. H..how could you do this to me?”

 

Tony couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he was scooped up into Steve’s arms and carried over to the bed as though he weighed nothing, he tried wriggle free, but Steve’s arms were immoveable bands of steel around his body.

 

“Shhh sweetheart, don’t worry your pretty little head about anything, Daddy and Aunty Pepper have taken care of everything, remember? I own Stark Industries now and Pepper runs it for me. You will only work in your lab occasionally or attend functions when daddy says you can be a big boy.

 

Daddy’s baby boy’s sole purpose from now on is to please daddy, and do whatever daddy wants. You belong to me and I am never going to let you go. Your appearance is just how I intended it to be and if in future I want to alter you again I will, and you do not get a say in it at all!

 

Now, lets get a diaper on you and feed you so that we can snuggle in bed and watch those cartoons I promised you. Mio bel bambino, daddy is going to give you special cuddles and kisses tonight and if you are especially good and suck daddy’s cock to his satisfaction, I am going to play with your little boy cunt.”

 

Steve trailed his fingers over Tony’s fluttering hole as he spoke, rubbing the dribble of slick along his perineum, coating his cock and balls, smirking as his little one wriggled and whined when he withdrew them.

 

“See baby, if you want daddy to do that again you need to make sure you behave and then you will be rewarded.”

 

Tony’s head started to feel fuzzy as Steve began to hum a familiar lullaby, he felt warm and comfortable as his diaper was tapped on, when his pacifier was pressed against his lips, he willingly opened them to suck on it, not even protesting when daddy fitted on his mitts.

 

“There we go, mio bel bambino, daddy loves you, what do you say in return?”

 

Tony muttered a quiet ‘luv ou daddy’ around his pacifier as he completely dropped in to his little headspace, his anger and upset at what Steve had done to him washing away as his mind calmed and became centred on the lullaby his daddy continued to sing as he gently rocked him to sleep.

 

“That’s it mio bel bambino, you sleep now as there will be little sleep for you later when daddy wants to play.”

 

Tony snuggled closer, completely unaware of the cock rutting against his padded behind and of the surprise waiting for him when his daddy initiate playtime later that evening.


End file.
